Power Ranger Kids
by GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun
Summary: 10 young kids are picked to become the Power Ranger Kids
1. Introduction

**Power Ranger Kids**

**I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or Power Rangers Zeo, Saban Entertainment does**

**Introduction**

* * *

***GIRLS***

**Katharine Louise Hillard**

**Katharine is the and pilots the megalosaurus dinozord**

**Katharine is third in command after Kimberly-Ann and Adam-Andrew**

* * *

**Tonya Marie Sloan**

**Tonya is the second blue ranger and pilots the triceratops dinozord after Billy gives him her powers**

* * *

**Kimberly-Ann Elizabeth Hart**

**Kimberly-Ann is the pink ranger and controls the pterodactyl dinozord**

**Kimberly-Ann is the leader of the rangers**

* * *

**Aisha Avia Campbell**

**Aisha is the yellow ranger and controls the sabre-tooth tiger dinozord**

* * *

**Trini Rebecca Kwan**

**Trini is the and controls the stegosaurus dinozord**

* * *

***BOYS***

**Rocky Hayden DeSantos**

**Rocky is the red ranger and pilots the tyrannosaurus dinozord **

******Rocky joined the rangers when they first were chosen**

* * *

**Adam-Andrew Ezron Park**

**Adam-Andrew is the black ranger and pilots the mastodon dinozord**

**Adam-Andrew ****joined the rangers when they first were chosen**

******Adam is second in command after Kimberly-Ann**

* * *

**Thomas Denver Oliver-Scott**

**Tommy is the white ranger and pilots the white tiger dinozord**

**Tommy ****joined the rangers when they first were chosen**

**Tommy is fourth in command after Kimberly-Ann, Adam-Andrew and Katharine**

* * *

**Zachary David Taylor**

**Zack is the silver ranger and pilots the ****pachycephalosaurus** dinozord

* * *

**Billy Ethan Cranston**

**Billy is the first blue ranger and pilots the triceratops dinozord before giving his powers to Tonya Sloan and becoming the rangers technical adviser along with Kimberly-Ann (who is still a power a ranger)**

* * *

**Jason-Lee Joshua Oliver-Scott**

**Jason is the green ranger and pilots the dragon dinozord**

* * *

***PERSONALITIES***

***GIRLS***

**Katharine Louise Hillard**

**Katharine is outgoing and is always willing to help her friends and always gives out friendly advice to anyone who needs it**

* * *

**Tonya Marie Sloan**

**Tonya is quite shy and will only talk to those she knows and she also sensitive and dislikes seeing the other get hurt**

* * *

**Kimberly-Ann Elizabeth Park**

**Kimberly-Ann can be stubborn and hot-tempered at times, but she always looks out and sticks up for her friends when they're in trouble **

* * *

**Aisha Avia Campbell**

**Aisha is the quiet of the rangers, she dislikes arguments and loves animals**

* * *

**Trini Rebecca Kwan**

**Trini along with Kimberly-Ann helps the other rangers when Billy says words they don't understand, she loves to teach and help others**

* * *

***BOYS***

**Rocky Hayden ****DeSantos**

**Rocky loves his food and fun loving but he also helps Adam and Kimberly with their karate skills**

* * *

**Adam-Andrew Ezron Park**

**Adam looks out for the other rangers, but is shy and like Kimberly-Ann he never lets his height get him down.**

* * *

**Thomas Denver Oliver-Scott**

**Thomas is the loudest out of him and his twin brother Jason-Lee, but like his twin brother he cares and protects his friends, he is also outgoing**

* * *

**Zachary David Taylor**

**Zack has a love for the ladies, if he's isn't flirting with Angela, he's helping the girls and the other rangers defeat putties any monster that attacks Angel Grove**

* * *

**Billy Ethan Cranston**

**Billy loves everything technological from homemade gadgets to computers, he also teaches Kimberly-Ann all about computers and control panels**

* * *

**Jason-Lee Joshua Oliver-Scott**

**Jason-Lee is the quiet out of him and his twin brother Thomas, **** but like his twin brother he cares and protects his friends, he also likes to keep himself and has to often be persuaded to talk about his problems**


	2. The Birth Of The Power Ranger Kids Pt1

**Power Ranger Kids**

**I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

* * *

**The Birth Of The Power Ranger Kids Pt.1**

**6-year-old Kimberly-Ann Hart arrived at Angel Grove Elementary, where she greeted a bored looking Aisha Campbell**

'**Hey, Kim' Aisha squealed**

'**Hey, Aisha' Kim smiled **

**The boys meanwhile were talking about what cars they would love own when they were older**

'**I would love to own a 1978 mustang' Billy Cranston replied**

**I don't know; I much prefer my skateboard' Adam-Andrew Park laughed **

**I would love to own a Buick' Rocky DeSantos smiled eating a baloney sandwich **

'**Do you even know what Buick is Rock' Aisha asked joining Kimberly-Ann and the lads**

'**Yes I do' Rocky answered **

'**What is it then?' Kimberly-Ann teased **

'**It's a…It's a, OK I give up' Rocky stuttered**

'**It's a car brand Rocky, jeez' Kimberly-Ann replied shutting Rocky up**

**Soon enough the school rang and the kids all piled into a classroom**

'**Where's Bulk and Skull' Kimberly-Ann whispered as the Oliver-Scott twins-Jason-Lee and Thomas appeared in the classroom a few seconds after the others**

'**Morning class' Miss Appleby replied**

'**Morning Miss' the whole class chorused as their teacher set out their English lesson for today**

'**Oh look who's late again' Aisha whispered as Bulk and Skull entered the classroom half way through the lesson **

'**Boys, I need an explanation as why you are late' Miss Appleby replied**

**The boys couldn't think of anything to say**

'**Thought so as much' Miss Appleby replies**

'**Remember kids, tomorrow's trip to the bowling alley'**

'**Yay, I so can't wait' Adam-Andrew squealed excitedly as the lesson got under way**

**The kids all thought about the trip they were to have to the bowling alley as the day worn on and even when they were at home, they talked about it to the point their parents had to tell them to be quiet.**

* * *

***NEXT DAY***

**All the kids including Bulk, Skull, Tommy and Jason-Lee were at school extra early as they all eagerly awaited their trip to the Angel Grove Bowling Arena**

'**Ready kids' Miss Appleby replied as she counted the kids as they got on the school bus**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

'**Everything seems OK, for now Zordon' Alpha 5 replied looking through the viewing globe**

'**OK, Alpha' Zordon replied**

* * *

***BACK AT ANGEL GROVE BOWLING ARENA***

'**Bulk, Skull what are you doing?' Miss Appleby asked noticing the boys and a couple of their friends were up to no good**

'**Nothing Miss Appleby' Bulk answered**

**Meanwhile Kimberly-Ann was struggling to lift a bowling ball up**

'**Tom, can you help me please? Kimberly-Ann asked**

**'Of course' Tommy replied helping this best friend**

* * *

***ON THE MOON***

**Hey, do you smell something funny?' one of the astronauts asked**

**Nah, maybe it's your spacesuit.' The other astronaut answered**

**I think it's coming from there! The first astronaut exclaimed**

**"Yeah, now I smell it!" the second astronaut agreed**

'**Let's check it out!' the first astronaut replied**

**Looks like a big trash dumpster!"**

'**Wow, it's so big! Let's open 'er up!' the second astronaut replied as he lifted the lid of the dumpster**

'**Hey, what's that?' the first astronaut asked he began to run for his life**

**I am so not waiting to find out!' The second astronaut yelled following his colleague**

'**Hey, Rita, wake up! Come on, come on! We're free!' Squatt smiled as he woke his master up**

'**Ugh, morning breath! Here's a mint!' Baboo replied passing Rita a mint**

'**Oh, after 10,000 years, it's good to be free again' Finster exclaimed**

'**Let me help you, o powerful one' Baboo replied helping Rita out the dumpster**

**Walk with me, talk with me...'**

'**Ugh, you made me step in a puddle, you idiot' Rita mumbled**

'**Out of my way, monkeyface!'**

**After what the astronauts saw what they let out, they began to panic**

'**So you want help getting away, do you? I think I can arrange that.' Rita replies blowing the astronauts away with a powerful breath**

'**To celebrate our freedom, I think we should pay the Earth a visit, and then destroy it'**

**[In the city, skyscrapers shift, then one lifts off into the sky. An earthquake shakes the bowling alley and the kids inside.**

**'"Great. Just what we needed an earthquake." Kimberly replied**

**"No, that was no earthquake." Billy exclaimed as shaking continues**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**"Oh my! Oh my! What is all this shaking? Alpha asked inside the Command Center**

'**It's the big one! I know it! I know it! We'll shake apart!'**

'**Calm down, Alpha. It's Rita. She's escaped, and she's attacking the planet.' Zordon replied trying calm Alpha down without any success**

'**How can you be sure, Zordon?' Alpha 5 asked**

'**My sensor array picked up her evil vibrations.' Zordon answered**

'**We'll be destroyed! I know it!' Alpha complained**

'**Initiate plan B immediately.' Zordon replied**

'**Well, what is plan B?' Alpha asked**

'**Just push the button, Alpha.' Zordon answered as Alpha 5 did what he was told**

'**But what will that do'" he asked**

'**Teleport to us the most dangerous group of ruthless and emotional humans in the area." Zordon answered**

'**No, not kids, please Zordon not kids' Alpha begged**

'**Correct Alpha' Zordon replies**

'**I was afraid of that.' Alpha moaned**

* * *

***BACK IN THE BOWLING ARENA***

'**Everybody chill out!' Jason-Lee replied**

'**Earth to Jason-Lee Joshua Oliver-Scott, how can we chill out' Rocky freaked**

**The seven kids soon found themselves teleporting out of the bowling arena to the Command Center**

'**Whoa' the seven kids yelped as they travelled through the air**

**What's happening?' Aisha asked**

'**We seem to be demolecularizing!' Billy answered**

'**What's that?' Tommy asked**

'**It means we seem to be travelling to a place to a place no of us have ever been' Kimberly-Ann replied translating what Billy said**

**The streaks fly into the Command Center building through the main tube and then materialize inside with the help of two side neon cylinders**

'**Welcome, dudes, dudettes' Alpha replied as the kids looked around the center**

'**Wowww! A fully-sentient, multifunctional automaton!' Billy smiled**

'**What did he say Kim'? The twins asked**

'**A human robot that can function without our help' Kim answered**

**Billy pushes a button on Alpha's chest, causing him to turn around.**

'**Whoa, cool' Billy and Kim replied together**

'**Well at least Billy and Kimberly-Ann are happy' the twins smiled as the two kids looked around before being interrupted**

'**Welcome, humans.' Zordon replied appearing in front of the kids**

'**Whoa' Aisha gasped**

'**Now who is that?' Jason-Lee asked**

**Like WHAT is that? Tommy asked**

'**That is Zordon an interdimensional being caught in a time warp. My name is Alpha Five, his trusted assistant.' Alpha replied introducing him and Zordon**

'**Yeah, right! And I'm a Ninja Turtle!' Rocky sarcastically replied**

'**An inter-temporal, cross-dimensional super-being with outward verbal communication! How prodigious!" Billy replies as the others gave him funny looks**

'**Kim, What'd he say?" Adam-Andrew asked looking at Kimberly-Ann**

'**He said this guy's awesome!' Kim smiled as she looked up at Zordon**

'**Oh' Adam-Andrew replies**

'**Excuse me. Will somebody come back to Earth and pick me up, because I am really confused.' The twins replied in unison**

'**It's quite simple, the planet is under attack, and I have brought you here to save it." Zordon replied as the twins looked at each other to say that he had gone completely loco**

'**Yeah, right' Rocky exclaimed rather annoyed**

'**Ah, an unbeliever. Behold the viewing globe!' Zordon replied as a hologram appeared initially showing the building with Rita's palace on it descending to Earth**

'**This is Rita Repulsa a witch bent on controlling the universe, and she's decided to begin with Earth.' **

***The scene shows people fleeing a building as the ground shakes***

**"If she's so dangerous, why don't you fight her?' Jason-Lee cheekily asked**

***The clip then shows an elevated shot of Rita's palace in the city***

'**Because long ago, she trapped me in a time warp. Zordon explained**

**The scene carries on showing Rita on her bicycle causing huge explosions throughout the city. Rita then laughs, and the video ends**

'**I know it's scary, but what does all of this have to do with us? Tommy asked**

'**You have been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita. As kids, the future of the planet is yours and you are now called upon to defend that future. Each of you will have access to extraordinary powers drawn from the spirits of the ancient creatures you call 'dinosaurs.'' Zordon answered**

'**Dinosaurs?' the kids asked**

'**Excuse me, uh, Zordon...? What is the purpose of these?' Billy asked as the others followed as took the power morphers out of their belts**

'**Ahh, those are your power morphers. When in danger, insert the Power Coin, raise it to the sky, and call the name of your dinosaur, an universe of power will be at your command. Together, the five of you will form an awesome fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers!'**

'**So hang on, we lift whatever they are in to the sky' Zack began**

'**And they turn us into' Trini added**

'**Power Rangers' the kids all replied at once**

**While also battling a malevolent sorceress named Rita?' Billy asked**

'**Who destroys cities' Jason-Lee added**

'**While riding a flying bike? Tommy added puzzled**

'**Yes' Alpha nodded**

'**No. No way, I'm outta here. Uh, it's been real, but I gotta go. Rocky chuckled as he turned and walked away before adding 'Y'all coming?"**

'**See ya' Tommy replied getting a hold of his twin brother's arm and dragging him out of the Command Center**

**Billy and Trini decide to follow their friend which only left Kimberly-Ann in the Command Center alone**

'**Wouldn't wanna be ya.' Aisha added**

'**Wait! Wait! Uh, halt! Dudes...? Alpha groaned in exasperation as the teens (except Kim) walked away, who then in turn with Kimberly-Ann looked up at Zordon**

'**That didn't go very well, did it?' Kim asked shocking Alpha**

'**Kim, what are you doing here?' Alpha asks**

'**I want to become a power ranger' Kimberly-Ann answered**

'**You do' Alpha gasped in shock as Kimberly-Ann nodded**

'**Don't worry, Alpha, Kimberly-Ann. They'll come around' Zordon replies**

'**Eventually' Kim sighed**

'**Ay yi yi yi yi...' Alpha replies as 6 of the 7 kids chattered busily amongst themselves as they walk away from the Command Center**

'**Guys, where's Kimberly-Ann?' Adam asked**

'**She must still be inside, I'll go and get her' Rocky answered as he made his way in to the Command Center**

'**Kim, what are you doing in here' Rocky asked as he entered the center**

'**I decided if you guys don't want to be a ranger then that is fine with me, but I decided I want to become a power ranger?' Kimberly-Ann answered**

'**Kimberly, but you'll be giving up everything, your singing, your dancing not forgetting your martial arts' Rocky pointed out**

'**I'll come with you on one condition; you all have to become power rangers with me?' Kimberly-Ann replied**

'**Kim no offence right but are you crazy' Rocky asked knowing he was in trouble later on**

**Meanwhile outside the five kids wasn't exactly having an easy time finding their way back to bowling arena**

'**Great, we're out in the middle of nowhere!' Jason-Lee moaned**

'**Yeah!' Billy agreed**

**We shouldn't have left. I mean, he chose us to save the world! I say we do it!' Rocky replied as he joined the others**

**Do you really think we could?' Aisha asked**

'**Are you two crazy?' Jason asked**

'**Do you hear what you're saying?' Tommy asked**

**Rita looks through her telescope and notices six kids trying to find their way home'**

'**What? It can't be! Ugh! Kids? Zordon must be behind this! Master Vile arrived to help his young daughter**

**Gamma rays and burning gold' **

'**Let them fight my Putty Patrol! Take that!" Rita replied**

**Rita, now in a dark chamber, shoots an energy bolt from her wand, making an explosion in the desert near the kids in which the twins and Adam-Andrew panicked, Aisha, Billy and Rocky freaked**

'**Whoa, what just happened?' Aisha asked as Rocky screamed when he noticed putties jumping out from the rocks to stand in front of the teens**

'**Everyone stay together' Jason-Lee replied before adding 'Aisha', those two'**

**Zack: "Right. These two are mine' Zack teases and dances right up to the two putties in which he delivers a jump spinning crescent kick to one putties face, but its head merely jerks slightly**

'**Uh oh this is so not good' Tommy replied**

'**Thanks man, any other pleasant thoughts' Jason-Lee replied sarcastically**

**This is gonna hurt' Aisha replies as Adam-Andrew throws a punch at a Putty. It blocks and kicks him in the back, sending him flying past Trini and into Billy's arms. Both guys land in front two putties that are standing near a rock wall with their arms crossed. Tommy then decides to side-kick a putty in the stomach, with absolutely no effect. Nearby, Tommy tries to pull away from the two putties, but they hurl him through the air, sending him crashing into Tommy and Billy, Aisha enters into a flurry of blocks and punches with a putty, but soon realizes that her blows to its face is quite ineffective. Finally the Putty turns her around and throws her into the growing pile of kids. Jason-Lee confronts three Putties, he punches one in the stomach and kicks another in the face both attacks are ineffective**

'**Oh boy…' Jason-Lee replies as the putties he had just been fighting had thrown him back toward the pile of his friends.**

'**Can this day get any more weirder' Aisha asked**

'**Well, it looks like we got 'em.' Adam-Andrew replied as two of the gang of putties looked at each other**

'**Yeah, right where they want us!' Tommy moaned**

'**So what are we gonna do now?' Adam-Andrew asked**

'**How about scream for help?' Billy suggested as Kimberly-Ann ran out of the center to help her friends**

'**HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP' They screamed**

'**Guys' Kim replies running over to her friends completely injured**

'**Kim are we glad to see you' Adam smiled**

'**But what are we going to do now?' Aisha asked**

'**Wait! Use the power morphers!' Kimberly-Ann replied as her friend all begin to stand**

'**Now!' Adam-Andrew nodded**

**Power Rangers!" the kids exclaimed as the ran towards the hoards of putties**

**Two Putties just look at each other as one scratches his head as if to what the hell are they doing**

'**Zordon, yes, they've done it! They've made the metamorphosis!' Alpha replied rather excitedly**

'**Good. Teleport them to downtown Angel Grove City. Rita just sent down Fly Guy. Zordon informed his sidekick**

'**Right away Zordon' Alpha replied**

'**We're teleporting again!' Kim replies as the Rangers again fly through the red mountains as streaks of energy**

**Goldar lands and then summons the putties, who charge at the Rangers**

**The twins manage to dodge the putty attacks then backhands and kicks putties in the face.**

**Meanwhile Adam-Andrew knocks a putty down, picks up another and throws it over the edge of the building, then flips down after it.**

**Back with Aisha after backflipping up to a higher level, she pulls out her Blade Blaster and transforms it into a laser pistol**

'**All right, dweebs, dance!' she chuckles as she fires on the putties below**

'**Ooh, I'll show you power brats' Rita replied angrily**

'**Just see how it goes' she adds as she throws her wand to the ground to make Fly Guy and King Sphinx grow**

**I call upon the power of the pterodactyl' Kimberly-Ann replies**

**The pterodactyl arises from the dormant volcano it rests in and Kimberly-Ann leaps in the air and sinking into cockpit**

'**Whoa! Cool!' The other six rangers reply as they appear from an energy shimmer**

'**Hey, wait for us!' Zack replied rather impatient**

**"Power Rangers, count off!' Kimberly-Ann replies as the others**

'**Adam-Andrew here, this is kickin' Adam-Andrew replied as he landed in the cockpit of his mastodon dinozord**

'**This is Billy. I'm nominal." Billy replied as he landed in the cockpit of his triceratops dinozord**

'**Aisha here. This is great!' Aisha replied as she landed in the cockpit of her saber-toothed tiger dinozord**

'**Jason-Lee and Tommy here. This is so awesome' Jason-Lee and Tommy replied as they both landed in the cockpit of their zords (dragon dinozord for Jason-Lee and the white tigerzord for Tommy)**

'**Rocky here and I'm ready to roll' Rocky replied as he landed in the cockpit of his tyrannosaurus dinozord**

**Let's nail us a bad guy!" Jason-Lee calls out so the others could hear him**

'**Morphin' the others agreed**

'**This leaves me quite ebullient!' Billy replied confusing his friends all except Kim**

'**Kim, what does he mean' Jason-Lee asked annoyed**

'**I guess that means he likes it! Kimberly-Ann answered**

'**Uh oh' Aisha replied as Goldar, giant and beside King Sphinx, shoots energy from his sword at the Megazord tank**

'**Looks like ugly man brought a friend!' Jason-Lee teased as the young rangers were shaken up in the cockpit**

'**Whoa!' they all cried**

'**Hit it with the Dino power!' Adam screamed as the tank fired energy bolts from all five sets of dinosaur eyes, striking King Sphinx and Goldar, after about ten minutes later the tank comes to a stop**

'**Kim any idea on what do we do now?' Aisha asked**

**"I'm activating the Megazord' Kim answered**

'**Megazord has been activated' the computer inside the megazord replies as it goes in battle mode**

**The Megazord stands up and the Pterodactyl attaches to its chest**

'**Megazord transformation initiated' the computer inside the megazord replies just as King Sphinx rushes its blasts him with its cranial laser. Before finishing the monster off with the mega sword**

'**Uh oh' Rita and King Sphinx replied in unison**

'**Hai-yah!' the youngsters cried as the Megazord charges up its sword**

**"Hey, ugly, how about some Mega Dino power? Jason teased as King Sphinx growls when the Megazord slices through right through him.]**

'**Ow, that hurt!" King Sphinx groaned as falls over and explodes**

**The seven young rangers all cheer and whoop with delight in the cockpit**

**Oh no! I've got such a... a headache!' Rita moaned as the Megazord stood victorious**

* * *

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**The seven young kids all cheered about their first battle rather excitedly making Zordon and Alpha chuckle.**

'**And then the energy surge reversed the polarity of our charged protons, and we countered our neutral direction and landed like this!' Billy replied a tad over enthusiastically **

**Billy then jumps into a split making an extremely sickening and prolonged crunching sound**

'**Ow' Billy cried as the others bent down and helped him up**

'**Uhhh, he got an owie? Alpha replied**

'**I believe I pulled my medial versalis tendon.' Billy replied**

**'Whoo, I heard that' Aisha smirked as Zordon chuckled**

'**We've been talking it over, Zordon and some of us aren't sure we're all up to this." Kimberly-Ann replied**

'**Yeah, Zordon. I mean, we were pretty lucky this time' Aisha agreed with friend**

'**Luck had nothing to do with it' Zordon replied**

**You seven have come together to make as fine as group of superheroes as there has ever been." Zordon replies **

'**No way. ...Really? The twins asked**

'**Each of you brings something unique to this team' Zordon began**

'**Kimberly-Ann, you bring leadership ****to the group, Jason-Lee and Thomas you both bring energy to the group, Adam-Andrew you bring confidence to the group, Aisha you bring determination, Billy you bring grace to the group and Rocky you bring life to the group'**

**'And food' Kimberly-Ann whispered to her while Zordon was still talking**

'**You've been through an extraordinary experience. You need each other now, and the world needs you' Zordon informs the young kids**

**Yeah, all right, I'm in' Kimberly replies**

'**Me too' Adam replies**

'**You can count on me' Aisha agreed**

'**Affirmative' Billy nodded as the young kids all put their hands in the and yelled**

'**POWER RANGERS' **


	3. The Birth Of The Power Ranger Kids Pt2

**Power Ranger Kids**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

* * *

**The Birth Of The Power Ranger Kids Pt2**

**As the rangers settled into the Command Center it soon became clear to the kids that the center was to become their second home, when they were each given their ranger ****colors****:-**

**'Kimberly-Ann, graceful and smart, you are to become the pink ranger, Adam-Andrew you are watchful and intelligent, you are to become the black ranger. Thomas, honest and independent, you are to become the white ranger, Jason-Lee, bold and powerful you are to become the green ranger, Aisha, spirited and clever, you are to become the yellow ranger, Billy, patient and wise, you are to become the blue ranger, Rocky,****strength and knowledge you are to become the red ranger' Zordon replied as the seven kids looked down at their outfits**

**'Awesomely cool' Kim smiled as Alpha passed the kids their wrist communicators that matched their ranger color Pink for Kimberly-Ann, black for Adam-Andrew, white for Thomas, green for Jason-Lee, yellow for Aisha, blue for Billy and red for Rocky, with a silver, an orange and a violet wrist communicator waiting for three new rangers to come along.**

**'These will help you communicate with me and Zordon and transport you wherever you need to go to' Alpha replies as the kids out their communicators on**

'**Morphinomenal' the twins smiled**

**'Zordon, will we be fighting these battles alone?' Aisha asked**

**'Rangers, you won't be fighting this battle alone; you will each call up on your dinozords-Kimberly, you will control the pterodactyl dinozord, Adam, you will control the mastodon dinozord, Thomas, you will control the white tiger dinozord, Jason, you will control the green dragon dinozord, Aisha, you will control the sabre-tooth tiger dinozord, Billy, you will control the triceratops, Rocky, you will control the tyrannosaurus dinozord' Zordon answered as Jason and Tommy wondered what would happen if they switched ranger powers.**

**'Jas, Tom maybe that wasn't such a good idea' Kim laughed as the two were on the floor after being told that their ranger powers had bonded to them**

**As the kids took in all the info that Zordon and Alpha were giving them, Rita Repulsa (who was a few years older than the rangers) with the help of her dad Master Vile, sent down the putty patrol to fight and destroy Angel Grove.**

**Kim just looked at the other rangers and nodded 'Its morphin time' then before they knew it they morphed into their ranger ****colors**** before being teleported to Angel Grove Park to fight the putties.**

* * *

***AT ANGEL GROVE PARK***

**'Jase, Tom, Aish, you take these idiots. Roc, Bill, you take these putties, me and Ad, will take these on' Kim ordered as the kids split up in to three teams and took them on when a kiddie monster oddly named Trouble Kid, was sent down to fight the rangers.**

**The kids soon split up and took control of the battle**

**'Guys, its megazord time' Kim yelled, as the megazord took form and the young kids all took their place into the zord.**

**Rocky, Kim, Adam and Billy at the front, Jason, Aisha and Tommy at the back.**

**'Jas, Aish can you handle the weapons, Tom, Ad can you control the mega sword, Roc, Bill, can you see what the monster is up to' Kim asked her friends who all in turn nodded as she figured out how to control the main zord.**

**'Ready, aim and fire' Kimberly yelled as Aisha and Jason fired the weapons while Tommy and Adam controlled the sword.**

**After an hour defeating the monster the kids returned to the command center where, they were they all excitedly talked when Jason interrupted them**

**'Zordon, we can't control the megazord or be power rangers, we're only 6-year-old kids' Jason informed Zordon was about explain the rules**

**'Jason, I know you are only kids and I know you're only 6 years old, but you were picked for specific reasons' Zordon started to explain to the kids why they were picked before adding 'There are three main rules, you have to follow, first you must never use your power for personal gain; second you must never use in a battle unless Rita forces you and lastly, you must always keep your identity a secret, no one must know you're a power ranger.'**

**'What about the megazord' Aisha asked**

**'We'll practice every day for an hour to get used to our zords and the megazord' Kim answered as Zordon nodded at what Kim was telling her team.**

**'As you get older, you will get more confident with the zords and your weapons' Zordon adds to what Kim was explaining to her friends.**

* * *

***AT ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER***

**'Guys, I know all this stuff is cool and all but do you really think that we can save the world' Jason-Lee and Tommy asked at the same time looking at Kim**

**'Of course, Jas, Tommy, we'll just have to fit our training and homework into being rangers' Kim answered as the kids waited outside for their parents to pick them up.**

**'See you guys tomorrow' Billy replied getting into his mum's car, the rest of the kids waved him goodbye while standing in the freezing cold, soon enough Aisha's mum, Rocky's mum and Adam's mum came and picked their kids up, so the twins and Kim were the only ones left at the youth center 'Come on mum' Jason whispered as he noticed Kim and Tom holding hands 'Kim, you're mum told me to pick you up and drop you off, OK' Jason and Tommy's mum replies as the three kids got into the car.**

* * *

***NEXT DAY***

**So how does it's feel about being a ranger?' Kimberly-Ann asked**

**'It's kinda weird to be honest'Jason-Lee answered**

**'Aw, Jas, you'll get used to it' Aisha replied as the kids ordered their usual milkshakes and a BLT sandwich for Rocky**

**'BLT?' Adam-Andrew asked looking rather puzzled**

**'Bacon. Lettuce. Tomato' Kimberly-Ann smiled **

**'Oh, OK' Adam-Andrew chuckled when their milkshakes and Rocky's BLT sandwich came'**

**'Thanks Ernie' they replied as they drank their milkshake and Rocky ate his sandwich**

**As they stood up to exit the center, their communicators went off**


	4. The Ranger Kids First Test

**Power Ranger Kids**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

* * *

**The Rangers First Test**

**A month had soon passed since the kids became rangers and they were improving on their control of the megazord and their own zords, while also doing school work among other things ranging from karate to ballroom dance lessons.**

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'What's up Zordon' Kim yawned**

**'Rita has sent down some putties and has plans to send down Goldar to attack you' Zordon answered**

**Kim yelled yawning again 'It's morphin time.'**

**The kids morphed into the rangers and soon made their way to outside Angel Grove Elementary School.**

**'Goldar, looking for someone' Adam screamed startling an unwell looking Kimberly-Ann**

**'Adz don't persuade him please' Kim replied almost in tears and collapsing holding her stomach**

**'Kimmy' Tommy and Jason replied running over to where Kim was lying**

**'We need an ambulance' Adam replied morphing him and Kimberly-Ann down**

**'Zordon, we're coming back to the Command Center' Aisha informed Zordon as Kim was being put in the back of an ambulance while her friends including Adam teleported back to the center to tell him what happened to Kim.**

**Even though he was second in command, Adam dreaded the day he had to become the leader when Zordon looked at him**

**'Adam, you are to become leader until Kim is back on her feet' Zordon told Adam when they went back to action.**

**'Oh great, there is no way on a Sunday that I can do this' Adam whispered to himself**

* * *

***AT ANGEL GROVE COMMUNITY HOSPITAL***

**'Her name is Kimberly-Ann Elizabeth Hart her friends called an ambulance saying she was complaining of stomach cramps' the nurse said as they pushed Kim in to a ward**

**'Kimberly-Ann can you hear me' Dr. Jadason replied**

**'Mum' Kim murmured as she slowly woke up still clutching her stomach**

**'I'm here princess' Kim's mum replied as she rushed by her 6-year-old daughter's side**

**Doctor, what's wrong with her' Kim's mum asked**

**'It seems like she's got appendicitis' Dr. Jadason replied examining his young patient**

**'What's that' Kim asked finally fully waking up**

**'It's an inflammation of your appendix sweetheart' Kim's mum answered her daughter's question**

**'I'm going to book her into have an operation ASAP' one of the nurses said checking on Kim's condition**

**'Mum, I'm scared' Kim sobbed**

**'Kim, I'm here and I'll be here after the operation, OK' Kim's mum reassured her daughter.**

* * *

***AT THE YOUTH CENTER***

**'I wonder how Kim is' Adam-Andrew asked worried about his cousin**

**'Kimmy's a fighter Adz, I mean she chased us two when we wouldn't give her back her pom-poms for cheerleading practice' Jason-Lee and Thomas answered reminiscing about when Kim and the twins were 4 years old.**

**'Are you serious' Aisha asked laughing**

**'Nah, we're not, but we did deserve it after all the pranks we played on her' Jason-Lee and Thomas replied as the rangers laughed as the twins kept telling their friends what they got up to.**

**'OMG, you guys were really evil towards Kimberly-Ann' Adam-Andrew laughed as his mum arrived to pick the kids up for a sleepover over at his mum's house. They arrived at the house still wondering about Kim**

**'Hey, Tom, you still thinking about Kim' Adam-Andrew asked worried about his friend**

**'Yeah Adz, I don't know what to do' Tommy frowned when Adam-Andrew's mum came in and told them of Kim's condition and that she would be OK'**

**'Thanks Mrs. Park' Tommy smiled a little and walked off**

**'Is he OK' Aisha asked seeing Tommy lying on the sofa in tears**

**'Yeah, he misses Kim, bless' Adam-Andrew answered as he saw Tommy cuddling up to Kim's ****favorite**** teddy bear Ollie (Tommy brought it Kim for her 2rd birthday, when they were neighbours).**

**'Kim's going to pull through guys' Rocky whispered as he noticed Thomas was fast asleep**

**'Mum, may we have a blanket please' Adam-Andrew asked as he ran upstairs to retrieve his quilt without hearing his mum's answer**

**'Adam-Andrew Ezron Park, what have I told you about doing things before I said you could' his mum scornfully replied**

**'Sorry mum' Adam-Andrew apologized before passing the quilt to Aisha who in turn put it over a sleeping Tommy Oliver**

**'He really cares about her, doesn't he' Rocky asked Jason-Lee**

**'Yeah, he does' Jason-Lee answered knowing Tommy's feelings for Kim was more then he or any of the other's knew about**

* * *

***2 MONTHS LATER***

**With Kim now on the road to recovery, Adam-Andrew gladly felt it was time to pass the leadership reigns back to Kimberly.**

**'It's good to have you back Kim' Adam-Andrew smiled as her and Tommy hugged**

**'Welcome back Kimberly-Ann' Zordon replied as Kim felt like she couldn't returning to fighting just yet**

**'Zordon is it possible that I could help the rangers from here just until I feel ready to fight' Kim asked knowing she had made the right choice, Adam though was a tad upset that he had lead the team until Kim was in the fighting mood.**

**'Yes, of course Kimberly-Ann' Zordon answered when the alarm went off**

**'Guys, you know what to do' Kim laughed**

**'IT'S MORPHIN TIME' Adam-Andrew yelled making Kim jump into Tommy's arms.**

**'Sorry for that Kim' Adam-Andrew apologized laughing as Tommy put Kim on her back on her feet.**

**Before long the kids arrived at Angel Grove Park where they were greeted by twin monster**

**'Adam-Andrew, Billy and Aisha you fight the twin monster. Tommy, Jason-Lee and Rocky can you go and fight the putties' Kim replied to her friends through the communicators.**

**'****OK, Kim' the rangers replied all at once.**


	5. Adapting To Life As A Power Ranger

**Power Ranger Kids**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

* * *

**Adapting To Life As A Ranger**

**A lot had changed over the years for Thomas, Jason-Lee and their friends not only as rangers but as themselves too.**

**As rangers they learnt how to control their zords as well as the megazord, Kim and Adam-Andrew learned about leadership, whereas Jason-Lee and Thomas always tried to switch ranger colors but always failed in their attempt to do so. Each ranger decided to tell each other what they had learned in becoming rangers.**

'**I've learned that true leadership, is the only way forward and to always listen to the views of the other rangers before passing judgment' Adam-Andrew replied**

'**I've learned that being a leader means helping my team through good and bad times no matter what the outcome is' Kim smiled looking at Thomas**

'**I've learned that no matter what others think of me, I will always try to the best of my ability' Thomas and Jason-Lee said at the same making others laugh **

**'What about you Rock' the twins looked over at a quiet Rocky who was hardly paying attention to anything his friends were saying**

'**I've got to go' Rocky replied teleporting to outside the youth center**

'**I'll go after him' Kim replied teleporting to where Rocky was standing**

'**Hey Rockster, are you OK' Kim asked Rocky who looked like he was about to cry**

'**Kim, I need to tell you guys something but I don't think you are going to like it' Rocky confessed breaking down in tears**

'**Rockwell, I'm your friend, you can tell me can't you' Kim replied (they called him by his full first name when he was upset about something)**

'**Kim, I feel like I let the team down, I just feel like I can't do anything right' Rocky replied through his tears**

'**Rock, of course you can, you can do a lot things right it's just you don't realize that you can' Kim confessed shocking her best friend**

'**Let's get back to the Command Center' Rocky giggled as the two teleported back to the Command Center**

'**OK, here goes, I've learned that no matter how many mistakes, I've made I always know that I have my friends to help me out' Rocky smiled thanking Kim**

'**I've learned that no matter how mad I drive my friends with scientific words, I know they will always understand me and be there for me always just like I would always be there for them to' Billy replied**

'**I've learned that anything is possible if you put your mind to it no matter how tough the opponents are' Aisha replied finally and just in time to when Kim looked at the viewing globe and saw Goldar and a monster they had never seen before**

**Thomas, Jason-Lee, Aisha and Rocky you go and fight the monster, me, Adam-Andrew and Billy will fight Goldar' Kim ordered as the kids morphed and teleported to where they had to go**

'**Oh great, why does Kim always send us to beat the monster, while she's off fighting against Goldar' Thomas moaned without even realizing that he pressed the communicator's button that helps the rangers talk to each other**

'**Adz, can you take over please, Billy can you please call in Rocky to help you' Kim replied upset at what her friend said**

'**Kim, you OK' Adam-Andrew asked seeing his friend walk away quietly**

'**Adz, please do as you are told' Kim answered as she teleported back to the Command Center**

'**Hey, Rock can you come and help us please' Billy asked as him and Adam-Andrew were needing help**

'**Yeah, sure I can, but where's Kim' Rocky answered**

'**I have no clue, she left Adz, in charge and then teleported to wherever' Billy answered**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

'**Zordon, can I leave these here please?' Kim asked placing down a power morpher, a power coin and a wrist communicator on the desk in front of her.**

'**Yes, you can Kimberly-Ann but won't your friends miss you' Zordon asked Kim**

'**They won't need me' Kim replied as she asked Alpha to teleport her back to Angel Grove**

**Back with other rangers, they tried in vain to fight off Goldar, when Master Vile teleported him back to his evil lair**

'**I wonder where Kim is' Adam-Andrew replied to himself**

'**Rangers, please return to the center' Alpha asked over the communicators**

**As the rangers travelled to the center Adam-Andrew tried to figure out where his best friend/cousin had got to when his question was answered as he noticed a power morpher, a wrist communicator and pterodactyl power coin along with a letter which Adam-Andrew read quietly**

'**Guys, I think you might need to see this Adam-Andrew replied passing Aisha the letter, who in turn read it loud**

_**Dear guys,**_

_**I now know that I've come to realize that I am not needed as a ranger anymore and after what I heard coming from Thomas complaining about not fighting the Goldar, I've decided to call it quits and let Adam take charge of you guys, but promise me one thing that each of you will do me proud no matter the outcome. This past year and half has been the best so far, getting picked not only as a ranger but as a leader of the group, also fighting the bad guys to protect Angel Grove. Adam-Andrew I know you will make a brilliant leader just promise that you will keep the twins under control and stop them from playing pranks on Aisha. Aisha just be you and you yourself will find confidence whether you are. Jase, Tom just don't wind the other rangers up, Rocky and Billy, let yourself lose and have fun but remember that being a ranger will always be in your heart and all of you remember once a ranger, always a ranger'**_

_**Love Kim xx**_

'**Oh great, that is all we need a new leader' Thomas whinged**

'**Thomas Oliver-Scott, will you stop complaining, it's thanks to you Kim left' Jason-Lee replied shocking not only his twin brother but his friends as well.**

**Thomas felt bad for what he said and so teleported out of the center to find Kim**

'**KIM, WHERE ARE YOU' Thomas yelled**

'**Thomas, you seemed troubled' his and Jason's older brother David Oliver-Scott replied**

'**David, I said something I shouldn't have to one of my friends and now I feel bad' Thomas answered**

'**Well what did you say to your friend?' David asked seeing his brother upset**

**I told her she wasn't a good leader as I always had to battle something like a monster and she kind of overheard me' Tommy replied crying**

'**Thomas, you have to tell this girl that you are really sorry for what you said and that you said because you were mad at the fact she was the leader' David replied as Kim walked past**

'**Kim, wait up I have some explaining to do' Thomas replied breathless after running up to her**

'**Tom, why did you say those things' Kim asked**

'**Kim, I was angry, what I said I know, I should not have said it but if I could, I would take it back' Thomas cried**

**'Then why don't you Thomas' Kim yelled as she felt an argument coming on**

**'Kim, once you said something, you can't instantly take it back' Thomas argued his case when the other rangers teleported to where Kim and Tom were arguing**

**'Yes, you can Thomas, you know you can, you just chose not to' Kim screamed back**

**'Guys, will you stop arguing with each other' Jason-Lee shouts separating his brother and his friend**

**'Hey, Jas need any help' David asks running up to his brother**

**'Yes, please can you take Thomas inside for a while to calm him down and I'll try and calm Kim down outside' Jason-Lee answered**


	6. Rangers In Trouble Pt1

**Power Ranger Kids**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

* * *

**Rangers In Trouble Pt.1**

**Although a week had passed since Thomas and Kimberly-Ann had the argument, Thomas never gave up on persuading his friend to return to being the leader of the rangers but no matter how many times he tried, he failed miserably so turned to his twin brother to ask for help.**

'**Kim, please come back, I miss you, Adam-Andrew misses you and he misses the chats you two have about soccer, ballroom dancing and gymnastics, Aisha and Rocky mope around the center hoping for your return' Jason-Lee begged**

**OK, but only on one condition that Thomas apologizes for his actions' Kim smiled as Thomas walked in and told her how remotely sorry he was****.**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

'**Welcome back pink ranger' Zordon replied as Kim along with her friends' teleported to the center**

'**It's good to be back again guys' Kim giggled just as Adam-Andrew passed her, her power morpher, her power coin and her wrist communicator and in quick time too as the alarm went off**

'**Kimberly-Ann, I need you to stop here' Zordon informed the kids before they morphed**

'**OK, Adam-Andrew, can you Aisha and Rocky fight this monster, Thomas can you Jase and Billy fight the putties and call me if but only if it's important' Kim ordered as the kids morphed into the rangers and went to where the monsters were**

**Back with Kimberly-Ann, she was wondering why she was at the center alone when Zordon put her out of her worries**

'**Kimberly-Ann, I have recruited another 3 rangers to help you battle the monsters and putties, I would like to introduce Katharine Hillard, Zachary Taylor, and Trini Kwan to our group' Zordon replies to Kim who was taking every word Zordon said seriously meanwhile back with the other rangers, they weren't exactly having the easiest of tasks fighting the monsters.**

'**First, I would like to welcome you to the new rangers, before you become rangers there are three rules you must follow three rules:-first you must never use your power for personal gain; second you must never use in a battle unless Rita forces you and lastly, you must always keep your identity a secret, no one must know you're a power ranger.' Kim replied before giving the rangers their ranger ****colors**** and dinozords 'Trini, fearless and agile, you are to become the orange ranger and will control the stegosaurus dinozord, Zack clever and brave, you are to become the silver ranger and will control the pachycephalosaurus dinozord and Kat smart and witty, you are to become the violet ranger and will control the megalosaurus dinozord'**

'**This is so cool' Trini smiled as the three kids morphed into the rangers along with Kim**

'**Trini and Kat to join Adam-Andrew, Rocky and Aisha in Angel Grove Park, Kat you are to join me and help Thomas, Jason-Lee and Billy outside Angel Grove High' Kim ordered politely**

'**I hope Kim gets here soon' Thomas replies as the two monsters backed the 6 kids into a corner**

'**Guys, I'm here and we have three new rangers with us' Kim replies as the three new rangers joined the other seven and fought the two monsters-Double and Trouble with the help of their megazords.**

'**That was awesomely cool' Adam-Andrew laughed as he thanked the other guys**

'**I think it's time we went back to the command center to explain everything' Kim replied as the ten of them teleported to where Kim was not so long ago.**

'**Zordon may I ask why there are ten kids in here and not seven' Aisha asked**

'**Zordon, who are these kids anyway?' Adam-Andrew asked with the rest asking what seemed like a million questions**

'**Whoa guys slow down; the news kids are Katharine Hillard, Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor. Zordon brought them to the command center to help us out when trouble arised and when we need to split into two groups and as there were only 7 of us it felt unfair that one group had three rangers in and another had four rangers in, so to make up the numbers, Zordon picked 3 new rangers so there would be five on each team to make it fair and equal' Kim explained as each ranger took off their helmets to see Alpha passing them their wrist communicators and then looking at each other**

'**These, will help you teleport to and from the Command Center' Alpha replied as each of the rangers put on their communicators**

'**Wow' whispered Aisha as Kimberly-Ann wandered over to the viewing globe**

'**Guys, I think worries are far from over' Adam-Andrew replied over to where Kimberly-Ann was standing looking at the globe**

'**Guys, there's a monster attacking our elementary school, we need to get down there quick' Kim yells over the noise the other rangers were making**

'**BACK TO ACTION' Kim and Adam-Andrew shouts at the same time scaring the other rangers.**

**Soon enough the ten kids were outside the door of their elementary school battling a monster called six-foot (because he was six-foot tall)**

* * *

***OUTSIDE ANGEL GROVE ELEMENTARY***

'**There is no way on earth we can defeat this monster' Jason-Lee squealed running**

'**Jason-Lee Oliver-Scott, you are a ranger and a ranger battles right at the front whether they are scared' Kim retorted as Jason-Lee rejoined the battle, knowing he was in trouble**

'**Right, the only way we are going to defeat this trouble maker is if we worked as a team and use our megazord' Aisha shouted so she could be heard over the noise.**

'**OMG GUYS, WILL YOU LOT LISTEN TO ME' Kim yelled as the other 7 rangers screamed, yelled and argued with one another, leaving Aisha speechless**

**It became clear to Kimberly-Ann and Aisha that if their friends and fellow rangers weren't going to help, then they would have to fight the monster alone, but it soon came clear that they were struggling and with their friends having a right go at each other, they had no choice but to teleport the 7 arguing rangers back to the Command Center, leaving them to morph down alone before teleporting themselves leaving the monster to destroy Angel Grove.**

* * *

***BACK THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Hey, what are we doing here' Thomas, Jason-Lee, Adam-Andrew and Rocky asked in unison**

**'Guys we're rangers, we're supposed to protect the earth from Rita and the putties but how can we if you lot are arguing' Kimberly-Ann answered rather angry with her fellow rangers before adding 'We need to sort our problems out and before we go and fight the monster'**

**'Kim's right' Adam replied shocking the other rangers which only caused more arguments between the 7 rangers (Aisha doesn't like getting involved in arguments)**


	7. Rangers In Trouble Pt2

**Power Ranger Kids**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or the characters, Saban Entertainment does**

**Rangers In Trouble Pt. 2**

* * *

**As the 7 kids continued to argue, the only thing Kim and Aisha could do is battle the monster alone again but this time with the megazord Kim controlled.**

'**Alright back to action' Kim replied as she and Aisha teleported back to face six-foot.**

**Adam-Andrew soon fell silent after noticing Kim in the globe struggling to defeat the monster**

'**Guys, look at the globe' Adam-Andrew shouted over his argumentative friends**

'**Oh no Kim, Aisha what are they doing fighting that giant' Thomas asked looking straight at the viewing globe**

'**It looks like they're battling the monster themselves' Jason-Lee replied**

'**Are they mad, there is no way, they can defeat the monster by herself' Rockwell asked as Jason-Lee and Thomas realized that while the other rangers put themselves first, Kimberly-Ann and Aisha put the safety of Angel Grove first and left to the fight six-foot on their own, just as any ranger would.**

'**Guys, we're the reason Kim and Aisha are out there alone, if we hadn't of argued and put ourselves first, then maybe Kim or Aishawouldn't be battling six-foot alone.' Adam-Andrew confessed shocking his friends**

'**I think we owe it to Kim and Aisha' Jason-Lee smiled**

'**Yeah, totally' Aisha and Adam-Andrew agreed as they put their problems aside and went to help Kim and Aisha battle and defeat the monster.**

* * *

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

'**Guys, we really need to sort this argument out, I nearly seriously injured myself battling that monster all because you lot argued over a little stupid incident' Kim replied making her team friends feel bad about the argument.**

**'And I seriously nearly broke a bone in my body' Aisha added**

'**It's not my fault, if Adam-Andrew controlled his temper' Thomas retorted**

'**What do you mean, if I controlled my temper' Adam-Andrew asked**

'**Like I was saying, if Adz had controlled his temper a bit more than we wouldn't be arguing' Thomas answered sarcastically**

'**Thomas Oliver-Scott, don't go blaming anyone else' Jason-Lee replied**

'**Hang on why not Jase?' Thomas asked shocked**

'**Because, it's everyone's fault not just Adam-Andrew's' Jason-Lee answered his brother before noticing Kim was missing 'guys, where's Kim?'**

'**I'll see if I can find her' Adam-Andrew shouted over the rangers yelling at each other**

'**Ernie, have you seen Kim, she's gone missing' Adam-Andrew asked as he entered the youth center**

'**I'm afraid not' Ernie answered an upset Adam**

'**OK, thanks' Adam-Andrew replied as he went back on the search for Kim, when he bumped into Jason-Lee's and Thomas' brother.**

'**Adam-Andrew, what's wrong' David asked**

'**Jason-Lee, Thomas and the others are arguing with one another and it's upset Kim, now I can't find Kim anywhere' Adam-Andrew answered upset**

''**Is she wearing a pink short-sleeved t-shirt, a denim mini dungarees dress, white socks and pink trainers' David asked**

'**Yeah, she is why? Adam-Andrew asked**

'**Does she do gymnastics' David asked**

'**Yeah, she does' Adam-Andrew replied 'Why?'**

'**She's over there' David laughed as Adam-Andrew turned to see a girl practicing her gymnastics**

'**Thanks' Adam-Andrew replied running over to Kimberly-Ann**

'**Hey, Kim what's up' Adam-Andrew asked taking a seat next to Kim**

'**Adz, I can't be a ranger, it feels too weird that I'm saving the world and still being a 7-year-old kid at the same time' Kim confessed breaking down telling Adam-Andrew her problems.**

**'Kim, I'm sorry for the arguments we've caused, it's just we haven't still got used to being rangers yet' Adam-Andrew confessed**

**'Adz, why didn't you tell me' Kim replied giving Adam a hug**

**The two young kids, then teleported back to the Command Center where the rest of the team apologized to Kimberly-Ann and Aisha for their actions**

**'Zordon, can I add another rule to the three we have already please? Kim asked**

**'Yes, of course Kimberly-Ann' Zordon answered as Kim told the other 9 rangers the fourth rule.**


	8. New Responsibilities

**Power Ranger Kids**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

**New Responsibilities **

* * *

**Another year had past and with each new day came new monsters, new enemies for the 10 kids who were also starting a new term at Angel Grove Elementary, they soon found out that with each year they get older, the more responsibilities they had with their zords and saving Angel Grove, Kim and Adam found it harder than the others as they were leader and second in command of the rangers. While the kids were enjoying a little break at the Command Center, Kim was practicing her splits, when Adam-Andrew joined her practicing his splits**

'**Hey, Kim, you OK' Adam-Andrew asked nearly falling over**

'**Yeah, I'm OK Adz, it still hasn't sunk in though' Kim answered**

'**I know, Kim two years on and it still feels strange' Adam-Andrew giggled as the others joined them on the floor crossed legged though**

'**Hey, Kim, you seem quiet' Jason-Lee replied**

'**I'm OK' Kim smiled as she stood up from doing the splits**

'**Are you sure Kimmie' Tommy asked**

'**Tom, Jase I'm fine, I have to be I'm the leader' Kim answered as the alarm went off**

'**What is it Zordon' Kim asks wanting to cry **

'**Rangers, another one of Rita's monsters is attacking down town Angel Grove' Zordon answers**

'**Kim, you're to stay here until you have calmed down' Adam-Andrew ordered**

'**No, Adam-Andrew, I'm joining you' Kim rather replied sharpish**

'**But, Kim in your state' Adam-Andrew questioned**

'**Adam-Andrew Park, I am your leader and I said I'm coming to help OK' Kim snapped scaring Adam.**

'**Whoa, Kimmie, what has got into you' the twins asked**

'**Nothing, now can we just get on with saving Angel Grove' Kim replied snapping at her friends**

'**OK, Jeez Kim there is no need to bite our heads off' Jason-Lee and Thomas snapped back**

'**Well when you are questioning me on my ability to lead a team and be a ranger, what do you expect me do, not snap at you Thomas' Kim yelled now beginning to scare the other rangers**

'**Kim, how are we supposed to help if all you are going to do is shout and snap at us' Rocky shouted**

'**Rocky, I don't need any of your help' Kim answered back before teleporting out of the command center**

'**Shouldn't someone go after her' Aisha asked as the other 7 looked at each other as if to say well I ain't**

'**Adz, you know her well enough' Rocky pointed out**

'**You want me to talk to Little Miss Snappy, are you stark raving nuts' Adam-Andrew replied sarcastically**

'**Adz, please' Aisha begged**

'**OK, I'll try but I can't promise you guys anything' Adam-Andrew replied giving into Aisha's begging**

* * *

***OUTSIDE THE YOUTH CENTER***

'**Kim, what's up' Adam-Andrew asked**

'**Adz, I just don't know what to do any more, I just feel really useless and a little nuts' Kim replied trying her best not to laugh**

'**Kimberly Ann Hart, you are not useless and you are not nuts, OK so maybe you are a little nuts for having me as your cousin' Adam-Andrew giggled at what his cousin said**

'**Adam-Andrew Ezron Park only you will say that' Kim laughed**

'**So Kim, what is the real problem?' Adam-Andrew asked**

'**Adz, I feel like every time I make a choice it seems like Thomas Oliver-Scott is questioning my leadership skills, I mean he made me leave once after saying I wasn't the perfect leader. How long will it be before I quit being a ranger for good because of him?' Kim replied questioning Adam-Andrew.**

'**Kimberly-Ann, Thomas Oliver-Scott is just jealous over the fact that you are the leader and he's not' Adam-Andrew pointed out**

'**Yeah, I guess that's true' Kim smiled at what Adam-Andrew said**

'**Come on the others will be wondering where we are' Adam-Andrew replied helping Kimberly-Ann up before giving her a hug**

'**Hey, Adz, thanks cousin' Kim whispered at the two teleported back to the Command Center**

* * *

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

'**What's taking them so long' Thomas moaned**

'**Thomas Oliver-Scott, will you ever stop moaning' Kim complained as her and Adam-Andrew arrived at the Command Center**

'**Kim, you're back' Aisha, Katharine, Trini and Billy replied all at once running over to where Kim was and hugging her**

'**Thomas, we need to talk in private and now' Kim ordered as Thomas knew he was in serious trouble**

'**Uh, oh Thomas is in trouble' Kat giggled**

'**We'll see you guys at the youth center' Jason-Lee yelled teleporting along with the others to their destination**

**Thomas, why are behaving like this, this is not the Thomas Oliver-Scott I know' Kim replied shocking Thomas**

'**Kim it's just I'm not, I don't know' Thomas cried before teleporting out of the Command Center leaving Kim alone to figure out Thomas and why he was acting like such an idiot.**

'**Kimberly-Ann maybe, you should join your friends' Zordon suggested**

'**No thanks Zordon' Kimberly-Ann sweetly replied hanging around the Command Center and helping Alpha.**

* * *

***AT THE YOUTH CENTER***

'**Thomas, where's Kimberly-Ann' Aisha asked**

'**She's back at the Command Center; I kinda teleported out leaving her on her own**' **Thomas answered**

'**Thomas, what are you nuts' Jason-Lee replied**

'**No, she was asking me why I was acting the way I was and I couldn't tell her' Thomas answered**

'**Tell her what Tom' Jason-Lee asked wondering what an earth his brother was on about**

'**Jase, I fancy Kimberly-Ann but I can't tell her that can I' Thomas pointed out**

'**Ah, good point' Jason-Lee smiled as Thomas finally came to realize that he needed to talk to Kim about his feelings towards her**

'**Er, I just have to' Thomas whispered teleporting back to the Command Center**

**Meanwhile back at the command center, Kim helped Alpha out on creating weapons for the zords to use during battles, when Thomas landed with a thud**

'**Thomas, what? And how?' Kim stuttered**

'**Kim, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, it's just that I really fancy you and, and I don't know. Thomas sobbed**

'**Tom, why didn't you just say that' Kim smiled taking hold of one of his hands**

'**Kim, I don't know' Thomas replied**

'**Tom, like I told Rocky when we were 7, you're a ranger and rangers don't keep secrets from each other' Kim reminded him**

'**I know Kim, it's just how can I admit in front of everyone that I really fancy you' Thomas asked**

'**Thomas, there is always a way to tell me in front of everyone that you fancy me and not get embarrassed at it at the same time' Kim smiled**


	9. Is Change A Good Thing?

**Power Ranger Kids**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

* * *

** Is Change A Good Thing**

**A lot had changed over the years for Tommy, Jason-Lee and their friends not only as rangers but as themselves too.**

**As rangers they learnt how to control their zords as well as the megazord, Kim and Adam-Andrew learned about leadership, whereas Jason-Lee and Tommy always tried to switch ranger colors but always failed in their attempt to do so. Each ranger decided to tell each other what they had learned in becoming rangers.**

'**I've learned that true leadership, is the only way forward and to always listen to the views of the other rangers before passing judgment' Adam-Andrew replied**

'**I've learned that being a leader means helping my team through good and bad times no matter what the outcome is' Kim smiled looking at Tommy**

'**I've learned that no matter what others think of me, I will always try to the best of my ability' Tommy and Jason-Lee said at the same making others laugh **

**'What about you Rock' the twins looked over at a quiet Rocky who was hardly paying attention to anything his friends were saying**

'**I've got to go' Rocky replied teleporting to outside the youth center**

'**I'll go after him' Kim replied teleporting to where Rocky was standing**

'**Hey Rockster, are you OK' Kim asked Rocky who looked like he was about to cry**

'**Kim, I need to tell you guys something but I don't think you are going to like it' Rocky confessed breaking down in tears**

'**Rock, I'm your friend, you can tell me can't you' Kim replied**

'**Kim, I feel like I let the team down, I just feel like I can't do anything right' Rocky replied through his tears**

'**Rock, of course you can, you can do a lot things right it's just you don't realize that you can' Kim confessed shocking Rocky**

'**Let's get back to the Command Center' Rocky giggled as the two teleported back to the Command Center**

'**OK, here goes, I've learned that no matter how many mistakes, I've made I always know that I have my friends to help me out' Rocky smiled thanking Kim**

'**I've learned that no matter how mad I drive my friends with scientific words, I know they will always understand me and be there for me always just like I would always be there for them to' Billy replied**

'**I've learned that anything is possible if you put your mind to it no matter how tough the opponents are' Aisha replied finally and just in time to when Kim looked at the viewing globe and saw Goldar and a monster they had never seen before**

**Tommy, Jason-Lee, Aisha and Rocky you go and fight the monster, me, Adam-Andrew and Billy will fight Goldar' Kim ordered as the kids morphed and teleported to where they had to go**

'**Oh great, why does Kim always send us to beat the monster, while she's off fighting against Goldar' Tommy moaned without even realizing that he pressed the communicator's button that helps the rangers talk to each other**

'**Adz, can you take over please, Billy can you please call in Rocky to help you' Kim replied upset at what her friend said**

'**Kim, you OK' Adam asked seeing his friend walk away quietly**

'**Adz, please do as you are told' Kim answered as she teleported back to the Command Center**

'**Hey, Rock can you come and help us please' Billy asked as him and Adam were needing help**

'**Yeah, sure I can, but where's Kim' Rocky answered**

'**I have no clue, she left Adz, in charge and then teleported to wherever' Billy answered**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

'**Zordon, can I leave these here please?' Kim asked placing down a power morpher, a power coin and a wrist communicator on the desk in front of her.**

'**Yes, you can Kimberly-Ann but won't your friends miss you' Zordon asked Kim**

'**They won't need me' Kim replied as she asked Alpha to teleport her back to Angel Grove**

**Back with other rangers, they tried in vain to fight off Goldar, when Master Vile teleported him back to his evil lair**

'**I wonder where Kim is' Adam-Andrew replied to himself**

'**Rangers, please return to the center' Alpha asked over the communicators**

**As the rangers travelled to the center Adam-Andrew tried to figure out where his best friend/cousin had got to when his question was answered as he noticed a power morpher, a wrist communicator and pterodactyl power coin along with a letter which Adam-Andrew read quietly**

'**Guys, I think you might need to see this Adam-Andrew replied passing Aisha the letter, who in turn read it loud**

_**Dear guys,**_

_**I now know that I've come to realize that I am not needed as a ranger anymore and after what I heard coming from Tommy complaining about not fighting the Goldar, I've decided to call it quits and let Adam take charge of you guys, but promise me one thing that each of you will do me proud no matter the outcome. This past year and half has been the best so far, getting picked not only as a ranger but as a leader of the group, also fighting the bad guys to protect Angel Grove. Adam-Andrew I know you will make a brilliant leader just promise that you will keep the twins under control and stop them from playing pranks on Aisha. Aisha just be you and you yourself will find confidence whether you are. Jase, Tom just don't wind the other rangers up, Rocky and Billy, let yourself lose and have fun but remember that being a ranger will always be in your heart and all of you remember once a ranger, always a ranger'**_

_**Love Kimberly-Ann Hart xx**_

'**Oh great, that is all we need a new leader' Tommy whinged**

'**Thomas Oliver-Scott, will you stop complaining, it's thanks to you Kim left' Jason-Lee replied shocking not only his twin brother but his friends as well.**

**Tommy felt bad for what he said and so teleported out of the center to find Kim**

'**KIM, WHERE ARE YOU' Tommy yelled**

'**Tommy, you seemed troubled' his and Jason's older brother David Oliver-Scott replied**

'**David, I said something I shouldn't have to one of my friends and now I feel bad' Tommy answered**

'**Well what did you say to your friend?' David asked seeing his brother upset**

**I told her she wasn't a good leader as I always had to battle something like a monster and she kind of overheard me' Tommy replied crying**

'**Thomas, you have to tell this girl that you are really sorry for what you said and that you said because you were mad at the fact she was the leader' David replied as Kim walked past**

'**Kim, wait up I have some explaining to do' Tommy replied breathless after running up to her**

'**Tom, why did you say those things' Kim asked**

'**Kim, I was angry, what I said I know, I should not have said it but if I could, I would take it back' Tommy cried**

**'Then why don't you Tommy' Kim yelled as she felt an argument coming on**

**'Kim, once you said something, you can't instantly take it back' Tommy argued his case when the other rangers teleported to where Kim and Tom were arguing**

**'Yes, you can Tommy, you know you can, you just chose not to' Kim screamed back**

**'Guys, will you stop arguing with each other' Jason-Lee shouts separating his brother and his friend**

**'Hey, Jas need any help' David asks running up to his brother**

**'Yes, please can you take Tommy inside for a while to calm him down and I'll try and calm Kim down outside' Jason answered**


	10. Rangers In Stone Canyon

**Power Ranger Kids**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban Entertainmnet does**

* * *

**Rangers In Stone Canyon**

**With the kids off on their family holidays, Kim (who was the only one who wasn't on holiday) teleported to the Command Center to finish helping Alpha, when the alarm went off**

**'Oh, great this is all I need' Kim complained as she was the only one available to battle the monster alone**

**'Kimberly-Ann, you're going to have to disturb the rangers' holidays and ask them to teleport straight to the Command Center' Zordon informed**

**'Zordon, I'll only call them if I need them' Kim pointed out as she morphed into pink ranger and then teleported to where the monster is, when she muttered to herself 'OK, maybe I do need help'**

**'Kimberly-Ann, call the others' Alpha replied communicating through a microphone to Kim's wrist communicator**

**'Thomas, Jason-Lee I need your help' Kim cried down the wrist communicator**

**'But Kim, we're on holiday in London' the two complained without a second thought that Angel Grove could be in serious trouble.**

**Kim decided to give up on the two and reached Adam-Andrew and then explained to him what was going on.**

**'OK, I'm teleporting now Kim' Adam-Andrew smiled as he knew the best holiday that he could have is saving the world, half an hour later Adam-Andrew along with Aisha, Trini, Kat and Billy teleported to the command center where they were joined by Zack.**

**'Guys are you ready to win again' Adam-Andrew laughed as the other rangers morphed and joined Kimberly in battling the two headed monster when Jason and Thomas arrived in their ranger colors****.**

**'Kim, you take the girls and Jason and attack from behind, me and the others will attack from the front' Adam-Andrew ordered politely when the rangers split into two groups and attacked the monster from both directions, when Zordon called Kimberly-Ann and Adam-Andrew on their communicators telling the two that they were needed back the Command Center immediately**

**'We're on our way' Kim and Adam-Andrew replied teleporting to the command center leaving the others to fight the monster**

**'Hang on where's Kim and Adz' Aisha asked**

**'I have not a clue Aish, all I know is we need to defeat this monsters before it attacks people and gives them split personalities' Rocky answered as the eight of them battled on without Kim or Adam-Andrew.**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Adam-Andrew, Kimberly-Ann, I have called you back here, because you two along with three rangers of your choice are going to staying in Stone Canyon for a while to help defeat an monsters who will probably attack the city' Zordon replied when Adam-Andrew and Kim looked at the globe and picked Rocky, Aisha and Jason-Lee to go with them to Stone Canyon.**

**'Jas, Aish, Rockster, we need you at the Command Center' Kim replies communicating with Rocky, Aisha and Jason (Rockster was Kim's nickname for Rocky because he liked rocking out to music, Aisha just calls him a food dustbin as he eats anything AND everything).**

**'OK, we're on our way' Rocky replies as the three of them teleported back to the station**

**'OK, what are we doing here' Aisha asked**

**'Guys, Zordon needs us five to travel to Stone Canyon in case any monsters decide to attack the city.' Kim answered as Adam-Andrew filled the three on what was happening and what was happening about school and homework, when they teleported back to defeat the monster.**

**The rangers soon teleported back to Command Center where they were to say their goodbyes to each other as Zordon explained what was going on and why Kim, Adam, Aisha, Jason and Rocky were going to Stone Canyon for a month in case monsters went and attacked the city again, so we will only call on them for an emergency.**

* * *

***A WEEK LATER***

**'We'll see you soon' Tommy replied as he saw his five best friends get on the coach with a months' worth of clothes, schoolwork AND homework.**

**'Bye, Tom bye guys' Aisha and Kim sobbed as they took their seats on the coach waving their friends goodbye.**

**Soon enough the five 9 year olds were on their way to Stone Canyon with Adam-Andrew's parents and Kim's Aunt and Uncle.**

**'I'm gonna miss them' Adam-Andrew cried quietly as he saw Kim and Aisha fast asleep, Rocky and Jason-Lee playing paper, rock and scissors.**

**After an hour on the road, the two adults and five kids arrived at the hotel**

**'Guys, want to go to the beach' Adam-Andrew's mum replied seeing all five kids fast asleep**

**'Aww, bless their hearts; they're missing their friends' Adam-Andrew's dad smiled as the adults sat and watched TV.**

**Back in Angel Grove, Tommy moped around the Command Center missing his twin brother to the point where he asked Zordon if he could stay in the center instead of fighting the monsters.**

**'Thomas, the others need you, Jason-Lee needs you, Angel Grove needs you, please help your friends' Alpha pointed out to an upset Tommy, who just sat on the floor in tears, when he heard his friends cries for help**

**''It's morphin time' Tommy yells getting on his feet and morphing in the white ranger as teleporting to the scene where the blue, silver, orange and violet rangers were struggling.**

**'Ah man, where is Kimmy, when you need her' Zack moaned sounding rather like Tommy**

**'She's in Stone Canyon remember' Tommy answered as they battled on against the monster, meanwhile with the pink, yellow, red, green and black rangers were having trouble of their own, a monster was reported to be attacking the local elementary school and none of the rangers knew where the school was (Adam-Andrew, Rocky and Aisha moved to Angel Grove when they were a year old)**

**'Er, guys, where is the school' Adam-Andrew asked**

**'Adz, we can teleport to the place remember' Kim answered with her arms crossed**

**'Oh yeah' Adam-Andrew remembered as the kids morphed into the rangers and teleported to where the monster was terrorizing the young kids.**

**'Oh, hi rangers, I was wondering when you troublemakers were going to show up' the monster screeched making the kids scream in sheer terror**

**'Er, Kimmy is it time yet' Adam-Andrew whinged**

**'Not yet Adz' Kim replied**

**'OK, we are getting our butts kicked Kim out here, is it time now' Adam-Andrew impatiently asked**

**'Yes, it's time' Kim laughed as the five of them shouted for the megazord**

**'Ready guys to win' Adam-Andrew shouted**

**'Oh yeah' Kim, Aisha, Rocky and Jason-Lee said unison**

**'You power brats, won't be able to defeat me' the monster teased when the megazord struck him and destroyed the monster.**

* * *

***BACK AT THE HOTEL***

**'Are you kids doing your homework' Adam-Andrew's dad asked as he entered the room**

**'Yes, dad' Adam-Andrew answered**

**'This stinks' Kim replied as Adam-Andrew's mum arrived with drinks for the kids. The kids not only had Science, Maths, History, English and Geography, Kim and Adam-Andrew had dance classes, karate, ballet and gymnastics to attend, Jason-Lee along with Kim and Adam-Andrew had karate to attend and Aisha had ballet and tap dance classes to attend.**

**'Mrs Park, me and Adam-Andrew need to attend our ballet lessons and then our gymnastics lessons' Kim piped up when she saw the time**

**'Oh yeah thanks Kim for reminding me' Adam-Andrew's mum laughed as Kim and Adam-Andrew went and got changed into their ballet outfits**

**'Wow, you guys look amazing' Jason-Lee squealed while Rocky and Aisha looked at Adam-Andrew's and Kim's schedules they had for the month.**

* * *

***BACK IN ANGEL GROVE***

**Tommy wondered how his friends were doing when he was snapped out his dreams by Katharine**

**'Hi, Tom is everything OK' she asked**

**'Yeah, I'm fine, you right about now Kim and Adam-Andrew would be at their ballet lessons and then straight after they will be going to gymnastics lessons' Tom smiled as he remembered when he first saw Kim in her ballet outfit.**

**'Cool, how long has she been dancing and doing gymnastics' Katharine asked**

**'Since she was 2 years old' Tommy answered as the other guys joined them on the floor on the Command Center, where they decided to play truth or dare with Alpha and Zordon.**


	11. Thomas Misses Kimberly-Ann

**Power Ranger Kids**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

**I only own the characters Hannah and Jaimiey**

* * *

**Thomas Misses Kimberly-Ann**

**Later that evening the four kids who were still in Angel Grove were home fast asleep, only Tommy remained at the center**

**'****Thomas, what are you still doing here' Alpha asked as Tommy sat on the floor in tears**

**'Alpha, I miss Kimberly-Ann, I miss Jason-Lee' Tommy sobbed as Alpha helped him up**

**'****Thomas, they will be back before you know it, I promise' Alpha replied before adding 'Kimberly and Jason need you to be strong for the team'**

**'****Yeah, I do don't I' Tommy smiled as teleported home and apologized to why he was late home.**

* * *

***A MONTH LATER***

**'****Guys, you excited to be going back to Angel Grove' Adam-Andrew's mum shouted over 5 loud kids**

**'****YEAH' they shouted in unison**

**Meanwhile at the Command Center the boys were winding the two girls up when the alarm went off**

**'****Oh guys, looks like we're in trouble' Tommy replied**

**'****You think' the other four piped up as they morphed into the rangers and teleported to where the monster was last seen.**

**Back on the coach, Kim began to feel really unwell**

**'****Kim, are you OK' Adam asked**

**'****Yeah, I'm fine' Kim answered**

**'****Mum, do have you a plastic bag' Adam asked**

**'****Yeah, here you go' Adam's mum replied as she passed him a plastic, who then raced and passed it to Kim, who began to throw up.**

**'****Kim, as soon as we get back in Angel Grove, we're taking you straight to the hospital' Adam-Andrew's mum replied looking at a really pale Kimberly**

**Back at the command center, the other rangers were just moping around waiting for something to happen after defeating the double bubble monster a few hours earlier.**

**'****This stinks' Zack complained looking up from his homework seeing Tommy and Billy talking about Kim and Adam**

**'****Hey, Zack, what do you think is going on between Adz and Kimmy' Tommy asked looking at his friend who had given up on his homework.**

**'****I have no clue bro' Zack laughed as Kat and Trini teleported to command center where they snuck up on Tommy and shouted 'BOO'.**

**'****Guys, how long is it going to be before the others return' Trini asked**

**'****Not that long Trin' Zack answered as he stood up holding his unfinished homework.**

**'****Zachary Taylor, please finish your homework' Zordon replied**

**'****OK, that is really kind of scary, he really knows us better than we know ourselves' Zack laughed as he sat back down to finish his homework**

* * *

***BACK ON THE COACH***

**'****Guys, we're finally here' Aisha squealed not noticing Kim and Adam-Andrew asleep.**

**'****Yeah alright' Rocky screamed before Aisha ushered him to be quiet**

**'****Awww bless' Jason-Lee whispered as the two young kids woke up**

**'****Hey, Kim you feeling any better' Adam-Andrew asked**

**'****Yeah, just a little tired still' Kim answered yawning before saying 'but I ain't still going to the hospital'**

**'****Kim, sweetheart, you're still going to the hospital be on the safe side' Adam-Andrew's mum replied as the seven of them got ready to meet Tommy, Trini, Zack, Katharine and Billy and their parents. After a few hours on the road the seven of them returned home.**

**'****They're here' Tommy yelled as he and Billy ran to greet them**

**'****JAS, KIM' Tommy screamed hugging his brother and best friend**

**'****Mrs. Hart, Mr. Hart, Kim fell ill during the trip' Adam-Andrew's mum replied as Kim got into her parents car**

**'****Thanks, Kim we're going to the hospital to have them check you out' Mrs. Hart replied upsetting her daughter.**

**'****Aw but mum, do I have to' Kim cried**

**'****Kimberly-Ann Elizabeth Hart' Mr. Hart piped up after talking to Aisha's parents**

**Kim hated her full name being used but she knew once it had been said she was to do as she was told**

**As the others returned home, Kim and her parents and Adam-Andrew, Hannah and their parents drove to the hospital where Kim was going to get checked out.**

**'****You didn't have to come with us Eleanor' Mrs. Hart replied to her sister as the two families entered Angel Grove Community Hospital**

**'It's no trouble Debbie' Eleanor replied**

**'****Yes, how may we help you' the receptionist asked**

**'****It's our daughter, she hasn't been feeling the best' Mr. Hart replied as Kim fainted**

**'****Aunt Debbie, can we talk please in private' Adam-Andrew asked as his aunt took him to a family room, where he explained that Kim hadn't been eating properly and that her sister or her husband never knew about it, when the doctor called her name.**

**'****Yes, doctor, is she OK' Mrs. Hart replied**

**'****Kim's OK, she's awake but I can't see why she fell ill or fainted' the doctor answered, she'll have to come back in a week so we can run tests on her.**

**'****Is she going to be able to go home tonight' Adam-Andrew asked worried about his cousin**

**'****I'm afraid not, she'll be staying here for observation overnight' the doctor told Adam who seemed upset.**

**'****I need to go' Adam sobbed running out of the hospital and teleporting to the Command Center**

**'****Hey, Adam-Andrew what's wrong' Alpha asked as Adam explained the story and confessed that Kim was his cousin and none of the rangers knew that.**

**'****Adam-Andrew, just take your time here and don't forget the rangers need to know your secret no matter how painful.' Zordon informed an upset Adam.**

**'****Thanks Zordon' Adam-Andrew smiled as he saw Alpha trying to work on a dozen things at once.**

**'****Alpha need any help' he asked**

**'****Yes please Adam-Andrew, I think I need the help' Alpha answered as the other rangers' teleported to the center**

**'****Hey, Adz, you OK bro' Tommy replied as the alarm went off**

**'****Rangers, Adam-Andrew will stay here and help Alpha 5, while you guys battle the love/hate monster. Zordon replied informing the rangers**

**'****What about Kim' Tommy asked**

**'****She's in hospital and not able to help you Thomas' Zordon answered as he saw Adam-Andrew moping around helping Alpha.**

**'****IT'S MORPHIN TIME' Jason and Tommy yelled in unison**

**'****Guys, will you please stop doing the 'twin thing', it's driving me nuts' Katharine replied using her fingers to act as inverted commas when she said the twin thing making Trini and Aisha laugh.**

***AT ANGEL GROVE COMMUNITY HOSPITAL***

**'****Kimberly-Ann, how are you' Zordon asked communicating through her wrist communicator**

**'****I'm OK, just a little tired that's all' Kim yawned**

**'****Hey, Kim' Adam replied**

**'****Hey Adz, I hope you're making sure Tommy Or Jason-Lee isn't pranking the girls' Kim laughed**

**'****I will by the way' Adam-Andrew pointed out**

**By the time Adam-Andrew and Kimberly-Ann had finished their conversation, the other rangers had teleported back to the center where Adam-Andrew was working on his homework.**

* * *

***A WEEK LATER***

**With Kim at the hospital, Adam-Andrew decided to hang out at the Command Center, Aisha, Kat and Trini at Angel Grove Mall, Jason-Lee and Tommy were competing at a local karate competition, Rocky and Billy were working on their homework and Zack was visiting his cousin Curtis who had just moved to Angel Grove.**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'****Hey Adam-Andrew, how are you' Alpha asked**

**'****I'm OK, I guess Alpha' Adam-Andrew answered when the alarm went off**

**'****Zordon, I'll go and fight the monster and if I need help, I'll call the others' Adam-Andrew replied informing Zordon before morphing into the black ranger. Adam-Andrew then teleported to where the monster was**

**'****Adam-Andrew I think it's time for back up' Alpha called out making sure he heard the robot clearly**

**'****I think that's a good idea Alpha' Adam-Andrew replied as Alpha called on the other rangers to help Adam, with a monster called BubbleBrain (a monster who turned people memories in to bubbles of foam and liquid.)**

**'****Yes, Alpha, are you OK' Jason-Lee and Tommy asked a little out of breath**

**'****Adam-Andrew needs you and the other rangers' Alpha answered**

**'****OK, Alpha but what about Kim' Aisha asked**

**'****We're only going to call Kim if it's an emergency' Zordon answered knowing she was still in the hospital.**

**'****OK Zordon, it's morphin time' Jason-Lee, Aisha and Tommy shouted as the morphed into the green, yellow and white rangers and teleported to where Adam-Andrew was struggling**

**'****Hey Adz, need any help' Trini replied joining the other four in battling BubbleBrain**

**'****Er, yes please Trin, are the others with you' Adam-Andrew answered before asking**

**'****Yeah they are' Trini answered as the others followed the green, white and yellow rangers in to battle.**

**'****Guys, I think we may need to call Kimberly-Ann' Kat replied as the others nodded**

* * *

***AT ANGEL GROVE HOSPITAL***

**'****Kimberly-Ann, can you remembered what happened before you fell ill' Dr. Jadason replied**

**'****Well, I had a butter sandwich when I suddenly fell ill' Kim reminisced**

**'****Kim, could you have an allergic reaction to dairy products' Dr. Jadason thought**

**'****I don't think so' Kim spoke up rather upset**

**'****We'll need to do more tests to see if she has a dairy allergy' another doctor replied as he entered the room**

**Back at the dump site, the rangers were having trouble containing the monster**

**'****Oh, Kimmy where are you? Adam-Andrew whispered battling his best to keep the monster under control**

**'****Alpha, can you hear me, we need Kimberly-Ann, can you please contact her and it's an emergency' Aisha asked**

**'****Yes right away Aisha' Alpha answered as he contacted Kim in which he had no luck**

**After 1 hour and 30 minutes in the hospital, Kim went to the library, while her parents went home**

**'Kim, Kim we need you' Aisha cried through Kim's communicator**

**'I'm on my way' Kim whispered before teleporting and morphing to the scene where the other nine rangers were fighting the BubbleBrain monster**

**'Sorry for being late guys' Kim apologized as helped battle the monster before he did any more damage.**

**'Kim, no need to apologize' Tommy nodded as the monster teleported back to Rita's lair and the rangers teleported back to the command center, where as always they moped around-Adam practicing his splits, Tommy, Jason and Aisha doing their homework, Billy, Kimberly and Trini working on Billy's latest invention, Kat, Rocky and Zack were talking about the local dance contest that Kim and Adz we're going to take part in**

**'Hey Kim, Adz, you two looking forward to the dance contest' Aisha asked **

**'Yeah, I think we are as long as we don't forget the dance' Adam laughed**

**'That's true' Kim added as the two teleported home to get ready for the competition**

**What Adam-Andrew or Kimberly-Ann didn't know was their friends were planning a little surprise party for the two, so got to work with decorating the command center.**

**'Alpha, we have to go to and see our friends compete soon' Aisha replied breaking the silence**

**'OK, Aisha' Alpha replied when for the second time the alarm went off**

**'Guys, look at the globe' Tommy freaked scaring Katharine, when he apologized to Kat for scaring her**

**'We need to get Adam-Andrew and Kimberly-Ann' Billy smiled laughing at Katharine and Tommy**

**'Bill, we'll have to battle the monster without them' Kat replied knowing she was to take control of the team if Kim or Adam-Andrew weren't there**

**'IT'S MORPHIN TIME' Kat yelled getting her own back on Tommy for scaring her earlier.**

* * *

***AT ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER***

**'Ernie, is it OK if we practice here for a bit before the contest please' Adam-Andrew and Kimberly-Ann asked**

**'Yeah, of course' Ernie answered as Kim and Adam-Andrew walked to where they usually practiced when their parents arrived at the center looking for the two young kids**

**'Kimberly-Ann, Adam-Andrew it's time we left for Stone Canyon' Mrs Park replied seeing the kids gathering everything together for the trip ahead of them to Stone Canyon Dance Center**


	12. Adam-Andrew & Kimberly-Ann: Dance Stars

**Power Ranger Kids**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

**I only own the names Hannah, Deanna, Cole, Jayne, Kyle and Jaimiey**

**Adam-Andrew & Kimberly-Ann: Dance Stars**

* * *

***AT STONE CANYON DANCE CENTER***

'**Woo go on Kim, go on Adz' Rocky yelled**

'**Come on Adam-Andrew, come on Kimmy' Aisha screamed**

'**Do it for Angel Grove' Jason-Lee and Tommy squealed**

'_**And that was Kimberly-Ann Hart and Adam-Andrew Park dancing the Paso Doble' **_**the announcer called as the next couple made their way to perform the foxtrot, after the first round was over the kids scores were totaled up and Kim and Adam were fourth going into the second round which was freestyle.**

**'You guys ready' Mrs Park asked seeing the two kids practicing their dance steps**

**'Ready then we will ever be mum' Adam-Andrew beamed his biggest smile as they made their way to the center along with the other 10 competitors**

**'**_**Second round: Freestyle and first to take to the floor is Adam-Andrew Park and Kimberly-Ann Hart' **_**the announcer calls out as Kim and Adam takes their place ready for their performance. After the kids performance they ran and joined their parents.**

**'You did well' Kim's mum replied making her daughter smile.**

**'Thanks mum' Kim whispered as the next couple take the stage and blew the judges away with their performance.**

**After about 2 and 30 half hours later the competition was over and the winners were waiting to be announced**

**'**_**OK everyone settle down, we're going to announce the winners' **_**one of the judges replied when Adam-Andrew looked round and saw that his and Kim's friends weren't there and must of had teleported to the command center**

**'**_**In third place is Deanna and Cole James, in second place is Jayne Kearsley and Kyle Derbyshire and in first place is Adam-Andrew Park and Kimberly-Ann Hart'**_

**'Yeah' Kim and Adam-Andrew yelled and hugged each other before shaking the other contestants hands and congratulating them**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Guys, they could be here any minute now' Trini smiled as each ranger and Alpha took their positions and not a minute to sooner, Adam-Andrew and Kim had teleported to the command center, where they noticed it was really quiet**

**'SURPRISE' they all yelled coming out of their hiding places**

**'Wow, thanks guys' Adam-Andrew cried as Kim hugged him to calm him down**

* * *

***ANOTHER YEAR LATER***

**The kids now 11 years old, learned more about what being a ranger means to them while remember all the battles they had been on and how close they all got friend wise.**

'**Guys, time fly fast doesn't it' Kim asked remembering the first time she was chosen to become leader, annoying Tommy**

'**Yeah it does' Adam answered as he reminisced about the first battle the rangers had won 5 years ago.**

'**Hey guys what's been your best memory of being a ranger so far' Rocky asked**

'**There have been so many' Aisha answered**

'**Yeah, like the first time we fought and won our first battle' Adam-Andrew replied**

'**Or when we got our powers for the first time' Tommy smiled**

'**What about the time when Tommy and Jason tried to switch powers and they failed' Katharine laughed**

'**Oh yeah' Kim smirked**

'**That was so not funny' Tommy and Jason-Lee replied defending themselves.**

'**Hey, Rockster what has been your most memorable moment so far' Kim ask as she saw Rocky practicing his splits**

'**Loads of thing' Rocky answered when the alarm went off**

'**Right Rocky, Aisha, Jason-Lee and Tommy you go and fight the Dreadinator, Kat, Trin, Zack and Bill you take the goon squad, me and Adam-Andrew will be helping Alpha, so only call us if you need us but only in an emergency OK' Kim replied as eight of the ten rangers morphed and then teleported to their destination.**

'**Thank god, she's gone' Alpha sighed as Kim and Adam-Andrew began decorating the command center for Aisha's birthday which included a sleepover after the kids asked their parents if they could stay at Adam's (which was a lie) but their parents agreed anyway.**

'**Alpha have you ever been to sleepover before' Kim asked looking over at Alpha**

'**No, I can't say I have Kimberly-Ann' Alpha answered 'Why?'**

**Do you want to come to Aisha's birthday sleepover' Adam-Andrew and Kim asked wondering**

'**Yes please' Alpha answered as the rest of the rangers' teleported back to the command center without Aisha.**

**3 hours later the rangers hid all around the center as Aisha arrived at the center to talk to Zordon about her friends not remembering her birthday**

'**One, two, three' Kim whispered**

'**SURPRISE' Alpha, the rangers and Zordon yelled**

'**Wow, this is, this is amazing, thanks guys' Aisha sobbed as she joined the rangers who were settling down for a night of funny stories about each other**

'**Who wants to go first' Kim giggled as they all turned to face Rocky**

'**What, me' Rocky asked nervously**

'**Yes you Rockster' Kimberly answered**

'**OK, here goes' Rocky blushed as he began to tell his story about his friend Jaimiey on their first day in the 1st Grade when Kimberly laughed as she knew what he was talking about as Rocky carried on his story when Adam-Andrew pulled a confused face, so Kim explained what he Rock was talking about.**

'**Kim what about your story' Rocky asked after he finished his**

'**OK, just to warn you Adz, it will get embarrassing' Kim answered looking over at Adam**

'**Go ahead' Adam blushed**

'**Well it was mine and Adz, first dance competition when we were 3-years-old and we spent months practicing the dance when we got so excited we completely forgot the dance routine and came last.' Kim laughed as she carried on telling her story which made Adam blush a bright red.**

'**Adz, what about you' Rocky asked as Adam decided the story Kim had just told was embarrassing enough to agree with her. As the night wore on the kids told more embarrassing stories before falling to sleep.**

***NEXT DAY***

'**Wake up guys, it's time for school' Kim yawned as she nudged Adam, Jason and Tommy awake. Once everyone was awake they got up and teleported home to get dressed ready for school and breakfast but not before saying thank you to Zordon and Alpha 5 for letting them stay at the center overnight.**

***AT ANGEL GROVE ELEMENTARY***

'**Morning kids' Miss Appleby replied noticing Bulk and Skull were late again.**

'**Miss, I need to go to a hospital appointment' Kim replied putting her hand up**

'**OK Kimberly you may go' Miss Appleby replied getting back to teaching the kids when the rangers communicators went off**

'**Oh great not now' Tommy whispered**

'**Miss Appleby. May we be excused we've got something important to do?' the nine rangers all asked as once**

'**OK, but be back soon' Miss Appleby answered as the kids nodded as they walked outside behind the shed.**

'**Yes, Zordon' Adam asked**

'**Rangers, I need you to come the command center immediately' Zordon answered as the kids teleported to the center**

'**What is it Zordon? Tommy asked**

'**Look at the viewing globe, Rita has sent down a monster to attack near the Angel Grove dumpster, I need you to teleport down there and stop the monster before it destroys the city' Zordon replied**

'**What about Kimmy, Zordon?' Adam asked**

**'Kimberly, will join you as soon as she returns from the hospital' Zordon replies as Adam teleports his team to fight the monster**


	13. Dance Stars Of The Future

**Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Kids**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban Entertianment does**

**I only own the name Hannah, Danny, Jake, Kloe and Georgianna**

* * *

**Dance Stars Of The Future-The Parks**

**Soon after the monster gave up the fight, nine of the ten rangers returned to the command center where Kim passed out**

'**Kim, Kim wake up' Tommy cried panicking**

'**Thomas, lie her down here and I'll check her over' Alpha replied helping Tommy carry her to where he said.**

'**Katharine, as Adam-Andrew is busy earning his yellow belt and Kimberly-Ann is unwell, you are to become third in command' Zordon replied as Alpha checked Kim over**

'**Is she going to be OK' Tommy sobbed ready to release his anger**

'**I can't say Tommy' Alpha replied as Kat, walked over to him**

'**Kat, I don't know what to do' Tommy sobbed**

'**Tom, what did Kim say to us when we all became rangers' Katharine replied as Tommy tried to remember that far back**

'**That a ranger should never have secrets; and if they do they should share it with others, no matter how difficult the problem is' Tommy remembered the exact words Kim said to the group a while back**

'**Which means you have to talk to us Tommy, then maybe we could help you' Kat smiled**

'**Yeah, I guess so' Tommy chuckled as Kim slowly came round**

'**Oh, er hey Kim' Katharine replied as Kim slowly stood up**

'**Kim, take it easy please' Tommy begged as she stood up slowly**

'**I'm fine, what just happened' Kim asked**

'**You've just passed out' Katharine answered as she rushed to Kim's side**

'**I think I may need to take it easy' Kim yawned as she stood between Katharine and Rocky**

'**Kim, may I ask what activities do you do after school' Zordon asked worried**

'**Way to many' Kim giggled as she sat on the floor**

'**Kim, this is serious' Tommy replied when the alarm went off**

'**Kim, you are to stay here' Alpha replied just as Adam-Andrew returned from earning his yellow belt in karate.**

'**Adam, you and Katharine are in charge while Kimberly rests' Alpha replied as Tommy informed Adam what happened**

'**OK, Zordon' Adam nodded as Katharine took a seat beside the pale looking Kimberly**

'**Kim, show me your schedule please' Kat asked looking at a concerned Adam**

'**Katharine, we need to go' Adam pointed out as he was a monster attack the local dumpsite**

'**It's morphin time' Kat yelled as Kim stood up and declared she wanted to help her friends**

'**No, Kim you need to stay here' Katharine replies walking over to Adam in her ranger suit, Kim nodded in agreement with her best friend**

**The rangers soon teleported to where the monster was, while Kim was being persuaded by Alpha to tell all the classes she went to**

'**Well on Monday, I travel to Stone Canyon with Adam-Andrew to attend ballroom lessons, than straight after that, me and Adam-Andrew go to gymnastics lessons before we return to Angel Grove, then on Tuesday I go straight from school to Angel Grove Ballet School, before going to Karate along with Adam, then I go to Irish dancing lessons, on Wednesday I go to judo along with Adam-Andrew, then I have tap classes, on Thursday I have ballroom lessons and ballet lessons again, then on Friday I have synchronized swimming classes before going to jazz and hip-hop lessons, then on Saturday and Sunday-I go to Dance Camp for weekend and that's my schedule not including going to school and saving the world' Kim replied shocking both Alpha and Zordon before adding 'I might cut down on some of the classes'**

'**I think that is a good idea, Kimberly-Ann' Zordon replies when Kim looked at the globe**

'**Zordon, I need to go and help them, tired or not I'm the leader and with the leadership there comes responsibility' Kim spoke softly as Alpha nodded with her in agreement.**

'**It's morphin time' Kim yelled before teleporting to where her friends are**

'**Thank god, you're here Kim' Katharine sighed as Kim joined her and Aisha into battling and defeating the monster before teleporting back to the Command Center.**

'**I've got to go, I have jazz and hip-hop lessons today' Kim replied**

'**Kim, please take it easy' Katharine begged worried about the leader of the rangers**

'**Kat, I'm fine' Kim replied as she teleported home to get changed**

**Meanwhile back at the Command Center, the kids began to worry about the state Kim was in working way too hard with her school work, her homework, her martial art lessons, her dancing lessons, her singing lessons, saving the world and being the leader of the rangers.**

'**Adam-Andrew, you know her well, please talk to her and see if you can knock some sense into her' Tommy replied**

'**Thomas, are you completely stark raving nuts' Adam-Andrew smiled at Rocky daydreaming about a girl (like always)**

'**Adz, you have to please' Jason-Lee begged after being so quiet for so long**

'**I'll try later on as she is now at her jazz dancing lessons' Adam replied giving into Jason-Lee's begging**

* * *

***AT ANGEL GROVE DANCE SCHOOL***

'**One, two, three' the dance instructor called out watching over her pupils practicing a dance routine for a dance recital coming up in two weeks.**

'**Hey, Kim' Hannah replied (Hannah Park took jazz classes on the same day as Kim)**

'**Hey Hanz' Kim laughed at seeing a couple of boys acting silly**

'**Danny, Jake please stop acting silly' the dance instructor replied sternly**

'**Sorry Mrs. Jacobson' Danny apologized as they separated to concentrate on their dance skills**

'**So how is Adz' Hannah asked her cousin**

'**He's OK, still having to cope with ballroom and ballet dancing' Kim replies as the teacher clapped her hands to get the classes attention**

'**Guys, don't forget practice makes perfect right Hannah' Mrs. Jacobson replied as Hannah nodded.**

**An hour and half later, Kim was on her way to hip-hop dance classes when she was joined by Hannah, Kloe and Adam-Andrew.**

'**Hey, Klo, how's university doing you' Adam-Andrew asked (Kloe was a few years old then Adam and Hannah, and attended Angel Grove Uni)**

'**It's going OK, just having trouble with some jerks' Kloe smiled as the four entered the dance hall ready for their hip hop class to begin.**

'**Ready guys' a male teacher called out**

'**Sir, what will be learning today' Kloe asked**

'**I'm going to split you into teams of ten and you're going to make up your own choreogr****aphy with what you've learned so far' their teacher replies teaming the group of 60 kids/teens up into teams of 10**

**You've got one hour to practice the dance before showing me the dance routines' he added**

**Adam was in team 1, Kim and Kloe was in team 2 and Hannah was in team 5, which really did not please any of the teens but they carried on as normal which couldn't be said for one team**

**'She's useless' one cried**

**'She can't dance' another cried**

**'She's rubbish' a third guy cried**

**'Guys, you haven't even given her chance, so how do you know what she's really like at hip-hop dancing' Kim replied sternly seeing the young girl upset.**

**'Sir, is it possible that I can switch places with Georgianna please' Kim asked**

**'Yes, you may Kimberly' the teacher answered as both of the girls switched so Kim was now in team 6 and Georgianna was in team 2**

**The guys in the same team as Kim knew not to mess with her as she was known to have a fiery temper when it came to perfection. Soon enough the hour was up and they were called in team order from team 1 from team 6.**

**'Well done guys, you did amazing' the teacher smiled as they left for home (all except Adam and Kim of course, they teleported back to the command center, where they noticed only Tommy was there**

**'Hey, Tommy where is everyone' Adam asked still in his hip-hop clothes**

**'Adam, Kim what are you wearing' Tommy asked trying his best not to laugh prompting Kim and Adam to look down at what they were wearing**

**'Oh these, we wear these for hip-hop classes' Kim giggled as the others teleported in**

**'Interesting clothes' Rocky laughed as Kim and Adam laughed to**

**'Rangers, look at the viewing globe' Zordon replied calming the rangers down as they looked at the viewing globe and seeing the Trash-n-Dash monster trashing Angel Grove**

**'Erm, Kimberly-Ann, Adam Andrew don't you think you should go and get changed?' Trini asked**

**'There's no time, I'm afraid rangers' Zordon answered**

**'Oh, OK then it's morphin time' Kimberly-Ann replied as they call out their zords and teleported to where the Trash-n-Dash monster **

**'Oi' Jason-Lee and Tommy yelled letting the girls attack the monster **

**'Guys, a little help here wouldn't go unnoticed' Katharine and Aisha yelled at the lads who were just hanging about doing nothing, or they were until putties had shown up.**

**'Lads, you know what to do' Adam-Andrew replied as the nodded in agreement and defeated the putties within five minutes and then went and helped the girls defeat the Trash-n-Dash before teleporting back to the Command Center.**


	14. Adam-Andrew & Kimberly-Ann Keep A Secret

**Power Ranger Kids**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

**I also don't own the name Renesemee, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

**Keeping Secrets**

* * *

**'****Where the are they' Trini whispered as both Kim and Adam arrived to defeat Goldar again**

**'****Ah, man doesn't he ever give up' Katharine whispered**

**'****I'm afraid not Katharine' Alpha replied through her communicator.**

**'****Kat, go along with Aisha and Trini and attack from the west, Jason-Lee go with Adam-Andrew and Billy and attack from the north, Zack and Tommy will attack from the south, Rocky and I will attack from the east' Kim replied as the team split into four and took on Goldar from all sides.**

**'****You can't defeat me' Goldar boasted when Kim and Kat attacked him with anything they could find when Kim and Adam-Andrew called out 'it's megazord time'**

**'****Katharine, Trini, I need you two to take control of the megazords, Kimberly-Ann and Adam-Andrew teleport to the center straight away' Zordon replied as they both teleported to the center**

**'****Yes, Zordon' Kim replied taking off her ranger helmet. Adam-Andrew soon followed Kim by taking of his ranger helmet.**

**'****Kimberly-Ann, Adam there will come a time when your ranger powers will be destroyed and when they do I need you to help the team through the tough time into find their Zeo crystal' Zordon started before explaining more further in to the Zeo powers.**

**'****Wow, Zordon' Adam gasped in shock**

**'****OK, but when will that be Zordon?' Kim asked**

**I'm unsure of when it will happen Kimberly-Ann but the time will come when it does happen, I'm sure of it' Zordon answered her a little uneasy as they teleported back to where the two megazords were battling with an unknown monster.**

**'****Kim, Adz, are you two OK' Trini asked seeing the two of them being really quiet**

**'****Yeah, I'm OK' Kim and Adam-Andrew answered in unison as they battled into defeating the monster**

* * *

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**An hour had passed since the kids had returned to the center where Trini and Katharine were getting worried about Adam-Andrew's and Kimberly-Ann's quietness as they are usually full of energy and talking about their upcoming dance recital (which was only a few days away).**

**'****We've erm got to go' Kim stuttered as her and Adam-Andrew teleported home to get changed for their ballet and gymnastics classes in Stone Canyon**

**'****OK, that was really weird' Tommy whispered as the others nodded in agreement with one another.**

**'****We'll have to talk to them about this behavior, it's unacceptable' Jason-Lee cried**

**Back with Kim and Adam-Andrew, they were both silent the whole way to SCDS (Stone Canyon Dance School)**

**'****Kim, me and your uncle have talked to your parents and they have decided to change your and their last name to Park, if it's OK with you of course' Adam-Andrew's mum asked her niece**

**'****Yes, it's OK' Kim politely said as Adam-Andrew let out a little smile**

**'****Kimberly-Ann Elizabeth Park, has quite a ring to it doesn't it' Adam-Andrew laughed trying to be serious but failing miserably.**

**'****It looks like I'll have to inform the teachers that I've changed my last name' Kim smiled**

**'****Oh yeah' Adam-Andrew remembered as the two teens arrived at the dance school**

**'****Have fun guys' Adam-Andrew's mum shouted through the window seeing them enter the doors**

**Back in Angel Grove, the teens were wondering why Kim and Adam-Andrew were so quiet when they looked at the time on their watches (Kim brought them all watches with their name engraved on in their ranger color) and realized it was time for them to go home for their dinner.**

**'****See you Alpha, bye Zordon' the teens called out before teleporting home**

**Back with Kim and Adam-Andrew, they were having not such a good time, every little move they did they were criticized for every little mistake they made, which annoyed Kim to the point she walked out of her ballet lesson and teleported to the Command Center**

**'****Wha…Kim what are you doing here' Alpha replied looking shocked**

**'****Alpha, I don't know what to do, I love to do ballet as much as Adam-Andrew, but I just can't cope any more' Kim confessed to the robot in tears**

**'****Kimberly-Ann, I can't help you but what I can say is follow your heart and do what you think is the right and best thing to do' Alpha replied**

**'****Thanks for making me feel better Alpha' Kim smiled hugging the robot and teleporting back to her ballet class.**

**'****Hey, Kim where did you get to?' Adam-Andrew asked**

**'****I just had things to think about Adz' Kim answered as she and Adam-Andrew walked back into the dance class**

**'****Ms. can I have a word with you please' Kim asked as the rest of them were practicing their grand jetes and their plies**

**'****Yes, what is Miss Park (Adam informed the teacher Kimberly had changed her last name)**

**'****Ms, I've been giving it a lot of thought and I have decided that I want to quit ballet' Kim answered handing in her ballet pumps.**

**'****Miss Hart, I would like you to reconsider quitting, you're best the ballet dancer I've seen along with Adam-Andrew' Ms. Hartly replied as she handed Kim her ballet slippers back just as the class came to an end and Kimberly-Ann along with Adam-Andrew waited to be picked up by Adam-Andrew's's mum ready for their gymnastics class at the Stone Canyon Dance Center (which was really only half an hour away).**

**Back with Tommy and Jason-Lee, they decided to spend the evening being taught by their older brother David, when their little sister Renesemee Jai Oliver-Scott (who was only four) walked in**

**'****What are you doing' Renesemee asked sounding rather like Tommy and Jason-Lee did when they were her age**

**'****Practicing' David answered as she strided over admiring her brother's moves**

**'****Renesemee, time for your karate lesson' her mum called out and her three brothers wished her good luck**

**'****Hey Res' Hannah replied running over to her best friend as they arrived outside the center**

**'****Hi, Hanz how's Adam-Andrew' Renesemee asked**

**'****Acting weird, but hey that's brothers for ya' Hannah replied making Renesemee laugh**

**'****How's David and the troublesome twosome (meaning Jason-Lee and Tommy)'**

**'****They're OK, still have trouble pronouncing and spelling my name' Renesemee answered**

**'****Why don't they call you Res' Hannah asked as the two kids entered the youth center**

**'****I have no clue but if they call me Nessie once more, I'm going to literally scream' Renesemee answered laughing before getting interrupted by their karate teacher.**

**Meanwhile back with Kim and Adam-Andrew, they were improving on their gymnastics, so their teacher asked if they wanted to train with adults**

**'****OK' Kim gasped in awe as Adam-Andrew had a shocked look on his young face.**

**'****Are you sure, it's us two Miss?' Adam-Andrew asked in a state of shock**

**'****Yes I'm pretty sure' their teacher laughed as she passed the 14 year olds a schedule each that show when they will train.**

**'****Awesome' Kim said**

**'****Cool' Adam-Andrew replied as they trained with the other teens one last time.**

**When they finished the lesson, what Kim's ballet teacher said stuck in her mind**

**'****Hey Adz, would you be angry with me, if I quit ballet lessons' Kim asked**

**'****Depends, why Kim?' Adam-Andrew asked avoiding his cousin's question**

**'****Answer my question first, and then I'll answer yours' Kim replies smiling**

**'****OK Kim, I wouldn't be angry, but I would be disappointed if you did' Adam-Andrew answered**

**'****Well my answer is after what happened today with me messing up, I thought that I would quit ballet for good' Kim answered**

**'****But Kim, you love ballet' Adam-Andrew replied a tad upset**

**'****I know, I just don't know what to do' Kim sobbed when their communicators beeped**

**'****Adam-Andrew, over here' Kim replies looking at Adam-Andrew worried**

**'****Kim, Adam can you teleport to the center straight away please' Zordon asks**

**'****We're on our way' Adam-Andrew replied as him and Kimberly-Ann pressed the teleport buttons on their communicators.**

**'Master Vile has sent down Rito to attack the dance center' Zordon replies getting the teens worried especially Jason-Lee, Tommy, Kimberly-Ann and Adam-Andrew as Renesemee and Hannah were there taking their tap dance lessons**

**'It's morphin time' Kim yells**

**'Kim, what we gonna do' Tommy asked**

**'Right, Adam-Andrew, Tommy, Katharine and Jason-Lee with me, we're going to rescue the kids, the rest of you find Rito and battle him until we have all the kids with their parents.' Kim ordered as the rangers split into two teams**

**In the center the 100 kids cowered in the cornered absolutely petrified after the putty patrol teleported into the center and scared them.**

**'Tommy, Katharine, Adam-Andrew and Jason-Lee go fight the troublemakers and I'll rescue the kids' Kim ordered as she ran over to the terrified kids who ranged between the ages of 4 through to 12**

**'Hey guys the power rangers are here to save us' one of the girls said**

**'Yay, go power rangers' Renesemee yelled excitedly**

**'Go, go power rangers' Hannah squealed with delight**

**'Right, guys follow me this way to safety' the pink ranger whispered as the young kids followed Kim outside to the safety of their parents who in turn thanked the pink ranger.**

**After Kim checked all the parents had gone, she ran back inside to helped the other rangers defeat the putty patrol, before the five rangers ran to join their friends in defeating the monster.**

**'A job well done rangers' Zordon replies through the teens communicators**


	15. Dancing, Dreaming & Rangers

**Power Ranger Kids**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

**I also don't own the name Renesemee, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

**I only own the names Jaimiey, Denver, Hannah, Kloe and Georgianna**

* * *

**Dancing, Dreaming & Rangers**

**When the ten teenagers hit the age of fifteen, they were introduced to new weapons-a power axe (Zack and Rocky), a power bow (Trini & Katharine), a power lance (Billy & Aisha), power daggers (Tommy and Jason-Lee) and finally a power sword (Adam-Andrew & Kimberly-Ann).**

**Wow, these are so cool' Jason-Lee smiled holding his power daggers**

**'****They're going to be more awesome when we bring them together' Kim and Adam-Andrew giggled**

**Kimberly-Ann, Adam-Andrew haven't you two got to get ready for the dance recital' Aisha asked looking at her watch**

**'****Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder Aish' Kim and Adam-Andrew answered as they looked at the time and teleported home to get ready for the show**

**I wonder how they will do' Trini whispered**

**'They will do just fine, Kimberly-Ann's been winning trophies since she was 2-years-old' Tommy replied**

**'****Yeah and Adam-Andrew has been winning trophies since he was 3-years-old' Aisha added**

**'****Wow' Zack whistled**

* * *

***AT STONE CANYON DANCE CENTER***

**'****You guys ready' their teacher asked as the excited kids entered backstage while Kim's and Adam-Andrew's parents and friends took their seats.**

**'**_**I'm Kimberly-Ann Park and ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to the Stone Canyon Dance Center Jazz Recital.' **_**Kimberly-Ann introduced**

**'**_**Over the past two months we have been practicing our performance for you tonight' **_**Adam-Andrew added**

**'**_**So have fun and enjoy watching the show' **_**Kloe replied as the three teens ran off the stage**

**'****Wow, they look amazing' Tommy whispered**

**'****Did Kim just say Park' Aisha asked being hushed by the Oliver-Scott's little sister Renesemee and Adam-Andrew's little sister Hannah.**

**Soon after the audience fell silent, the 100 kids/teens appeared on stage depicting the Power Rangers (but in Jazz dancing mode).**

**'****Wow' Jason whispered as Kimberly-Ann (who was the yellow ranger) had got kidnapped by Rito (who was played by Jaimiey (Rocky's old school friend) and Rita (who was played by Georgianna).**

**'****She's really talented' Billy whispered**

**'****Yeah, so is Adam-Andrew' David whispered**

**2 hours later and the recital was over and the kids were backstage and got changed back in their normal clothes when the real rangers communicators beeped**

**'****We just need the toilet' the ten teens replied heading towards the unisex toilets**

**'****Yes Zordon' Kim replied**

**'****Rangers, I need you to teleport to the Command Center straight away' Zordon replies as the rangers teleported to what they called their second home**

**'****Rangers, Master Vile has sent down another monster called Dreamer Teamer to attack the local football team.**

**'****It's morphin time' Kim called out as Adam-Andrew split the teams into two to attack from the north and south.**

**'****Adam-Andrew, this is not working any more ideas' Tommy asked completely forgetting Kimberly was the leader**

**'****I haven't sorry' Adam-Andrew answered as Kimberly-Ann just stood there in disbelief at what she just heard**

**'****Kim, have you got any more ideas' Aisha asked**

**'****It's megazord time' Kim yells as the ten dinozords came together to create 2 megazords-Kim lead the one and Adam-Andrew lead the other.**

**'****Hey, ready guys' Adam-Andrew and Kim replies as they all yelled yes.**

**Kim then instructed the two megazords to attack the monster from the north and the south**

**'****Guys, any more ideas' Jason asked**

**'****No, sorry' Adam-Andrew and Kim apologized as they battled using the megazords until they were to damaged to the point where they needed a long rest.**

**'****Guys, I think it's time we let our zords rest and we used our weapons connected together to defeat this monster' Kim instructed as each ranger jumped from the two zords and landed on their feet when Kimberly-Ann started arguing with Tommy.**

**'****Tommy, in case you haven't realized I'm the leader of the rangers not Adam-Andrew not Rocky, me' Kim shouted**

**'****Well I prefer Adam-Andrew as the leader' Tommy shouted back**

**'****Kimberly-Ann was picked as the leader of the rangers for specific reasons Tommy' Jason yelled getting involved**

**'****Yeah Tommy, why can't you understand that Kim is the leader' Rocky shouted also getting involved, then one by one the rangers got involved in the argument**

**'****Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi, dudes and dudettes in serious trouble, dudes and dudettes in trouble' Alpha replied seeing the argument taking place between the ten of them.**

**'****Teleport them here immediately' Zordon replies as Alpha teleported the arguing teens to the center.**

**'****Rangers, what is going on' Zordon asked as the rangers all yelled at once making Alpha overload his circuit board**

**'****Whoa, dudes, dudettes, one at a time please' Alpha asked**

**Tommy, doesn't like the fact that I'm the leader, he said her preferred Adam-Andrew as leader' Kim began**

**'****Tommy, you have come to realize that Kimberly-Ann will always be the leader until she quits or the rangers come to an end' Zordon told Tommy when Kimberly-Ann suggested that Tommy becomes a leader to see what it's like, when Tommy backed out after what Zordon said about why Kim was picked as the leader of the rangers.**

**'****Kim, I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused about you being the leader' Tommy apologized**

**'****Actually Tommy, after much consideration, I have come to say that I would like to become fourth in command after her, Adam and Katharine' Kim replied making Tommy smile**

**'****I would like that very much thank you' Tommy smiles when Jason laughed**

**'****That's the first time I've heard Thomas say thank you' Jason-Lee laughed when the alarm went off**

**'****Tommy want to do the honors' Kim replied looking at the globe**

**'****It's morphin time' Tommy yelled smiling as the rangers morphed in to the rangers before teleporting to where the monster was destroying the city.**

**'****Kimmy, what now' Tommy asked**

**'****It's megazord time' Kim yelled answering his question but as only one megazord was undamaged Kim, chose five rangers to battle in the zord and the other five will battle using our weapons. Rocky, Katharine, Aisha, Tommy and Kimberly-Ann would use the weapons, while Zack, Trini, Billy, Jason and Adam will control the megazord**

**'****Adam-Andrew are you ready' Kim yells so that Adam-Andrew could hear over the noise of the other rangers'**

**'****Yeah Kimberly-Ann, I'm ready' Adam-Andrew yells back**

**'****You aren't going to defeat me power brats' the monster boasts as the five rangers on the floor connected their weapons to attack the monster before the megazord finishes the monster before it was made big by Master Vile's kids Rita and Rito.**

**'****Whoa, that is one big ugly monster' Rocky chuckled to himself**

**'****You can say that again, in fact don't say that again' Kim chuckled as they defeated the monster without their megazord, shortly after they teleported to the Command Center where Zordon informs the rangers what he told Kimberly-Ann and Adam-Andrew a while back about the Zeo crystals and the Zeo powers.**


End file.
